Prince of Tartarus
by absolutewolfduo
Summary: After the giant war and Annabeth's death the gods threw Percy into Tartarus because Zeus feared his power. After 3 years Chaos is trying to take over the world and bring down Olympus. Since Percy is mad at the gods for what they did to him will he help them or watch as they fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is our first story please leave us some reviews to help us improve this story for your enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Rick Riordan's works.**

**This chapter is kinda short but it was mostly made as an intro so the other chapters will be longer.**

**Now enjoy Ch 1!**

Chapter 1

"I hate the gods!" Percy thought to himself as he was walking through Tartarus, absentmindedly killing monster in his way out of pure hatred. After all he had done for the gods they rewarded him with eternity in Tartarus. With all that on top he was in despair over Annabeth's death. She gave up her life to save him from an arrow that was aimed at him. He could still remember her dying words with a smile on her face." Live Percy, and try to move on because I know you will be able to find someone again. I love you seaweed brain." Remembering that Percy got tears in his eyes and his hatred turned to sadness and loneliness. He had to get out of Tartarus, he would not give up the life that Annabeth had saved and he would bring down Olympus no matter what.

(Three Years Later)

Artemis was sitting against a tree trunk deep in thought. After Percy was thrown into Tartarus she was furious with her father that she couldn't forgive him even now. After all he did to save Olympus twice, he didn't deserve to be banished to the pit. He was also the only male friend she had since Orion. She knew the reason her father sent Percy into Tartarus, because he was afraid of Percy's strength after he became an immortal. Percy did become truly strong and she admitted it but she knew he wouldn't rebel against the gods. Percy wasn't the type who would fight for power, otherwise he would be dead by her own hand a long time ago.

While she was thinking about all this Hermes teleported in front of her which startled her. "Artemis Zeus wants to see you on Olympus." Hermes said.

" Why?" replied Artemis. "Zeus didn't tell me but he looked troubled so I assume it isn't anything good." Artemis stood up and thought about what it might be. Then thanked Hermes for the message and teleported to the council room.

When she arrived only Zeus and surprisingly Hades where there. Zeus saw that Arthemis arrived and greeted his daughter with a serious face. "Artemis, I have some bad news, a large horde of monsters have escaped Tartarus and I want you to hunt them down."

Artemis looked at Hades then back at Zeus. "How did this happen?" Artemis asked with a questioning look on her face wondering how so much monsters could just escape at once. "I don't know Artemis, but I need you to hunt them down before this becomes too serious." Zeus said while pondering on whether or not someone was behind this or if it was just a coincidence. "Very well then Father I shall track them down and slay these monster with posthaste, I will inform you of our progress by the next meeting." Artemis said as she teleported away to her huntress camp.

When Artemis arrived at the camp she told Thalia and Phoebe to gather the hunters to the campfire in fifteen minutes ready to depart. Thaila and Phoebe nodded their heads and bowed before leaving to gather all the hunters and disassemble the camp. Once all the hunters were ready Artemis teleported them to the area where the horde was last spotted. " Split up into groups of two to explore the area and see if you can find anything and report to me." Artemis told her hunters. " I will go by myself to the lake and see if I can find anything." As she said that the hunters nodded and left into the forest while Artemis went to check out the lake.

When she reached the lake she was in such awe from the beauty of the lake that she didn't even see the cloaked person sitting at the far end of the lake. When she came back to her senses she looked around and saw a person sitting in a black cloak. She crouched down and started to sneak up on the person to see who it was. When she reached him and was about to grab him and ask him who he was a blast of water hit her hard into the chest knocking her to the ground.

Artemis tried to get up to defend herself from whoever attacked her but her body wouldn't move and she started to pass out. However just before she passed out she saw a glimpse of the man who was now standing above her. He had sea green eyes with traces of a deep black streak in the middle that seemed like an endless void if you looked into it, and his hair was as dark as a starless night. Before she could confirm his identity she felt herself being picked up by him as her consciousness drifted away.

**So yeah guys that was Ch 1 and plz leave us a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading the other chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So here is Chapter 2 and we hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Rick Riordan works**

**Chapter 2**

Artemis woke up in a slightly lit room. She looked around to see nothing but a table with some food, which made her realize how hungry she was. She took an apple off the table, inspecting it and deeming it safe to eat. Just then the door slightly opened and a cute golden colored kitten walked in. It walked up to her before sniffing her. Deeming her good enough the golden kitten rubbed against her leg, obviously an attempt to be pet by her. Artemis smiled as she picked up the kitten and started scratching it behind its ears making it purr loudly until it suddenly stiffened before jumping out of her arms and to the man who entered through the doorway. Artemis immediately recognized him from the lake and brought herself into a defensive stance, her hands slid to her daggers but finding only air and leather. "Sorry about that but I didn't want you trying to kill me." said the man.

She looked at the man before her while he just smirked at her, lazily petting the cat, not at all worried about the Olympian goddess trying to kill him with a glare that would have frozen Medusa solid.

"Who are you and where am I, boy?" Artemis said with a voice that was cold as ice. "You never change do you, always hating every man you see." The man chuckled while his eyes showed amusement.

"What's so amusing, boy?" Artemis got even more pissed off, but this feeling was nostalgic somehow but she couldn't tell why. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Do you really not recognize me Artemis?" The man said while his eyes searched her for any sign of recognition of him. She looked him over from head to toe and stopped at his eyes. Those eyes, that beautiful sea green color with a black streak in between seemed really familiar. Then like a bus it hit her as she realized that the man before her was the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Is that you Perseus?" Artemis said with a questioning look on her face. She searched his face as his small smile morphed into a large lopsided grin as he replied "About time, I was starting to think that you had forgotten me."

"But how? I thought you were sent to Tartarus" Artemis asked Percy. "Come and see, Milady." said Percy as he led her outside. When she came outside she saw black sand and the river Phlegethon flowing towards an endless horizon. "Is this Tartarus?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, Milady and before you ask why you're here I'll just tell you. I wanted to speak with you but the hunters were nearby and I didn't want anyone else to know my identity, at least for now."

"But why and why did you tell me?" she asked Percy in confusion. "Well Milady, you are the one I trust and respect most amongst the gods."

Artemis couldn't believe her ears, Percy trusted her more than his own father. She smiled at that because it made her kind of happy. Wait a second, did she really just smile at that from happiness? Well she had to admit Percy was the total opposite of her definition of men. He wasn't selfish, he wasn't a jerk, stayed loyal to his friends, and he was quite handsome. Hold on a second did I really just say that? No, Percy is just a friend that I respect and plus I have a vow to never fall in love with anyone. As she went back to reality Percy was looking at her which made her blush and she quickly changed her face expression to a more serious one. "But shouldn't you trust your father at the very least? He is worried about you." said Artemis while her eyes scanned him and the golden kitten. "As much as I want to tell him Milady, I cannot because if his mood changed suddenly than Zeus would know something happened and that would lead him to me." Percy replied as his eyes showed loneliness and worry. Artemis nodded in reply us she saw the reasoning behind his answer.

"Why did you bring me here Perseus, I doubt it was just to tell me this." said Artemis while looking into Percy's eyes. "Well, Milady you see I need your help. Chaos is starting to gather forces and is planning to destroy the world along with the gods."

"But why do you need my help? Why not tell this to the council?" Artemis asked. As soon as she said that Percy's eyes turned a dark green from anger. "Do you really expect me go show up in front of the council after what they did to me? After I saved their sorry asses twice." Percy said as his anger grew and he started glowing with a dark sea green aura. "If the world was not going to get destroyed I would join Chaos in his plans, but I do not wish to see the world destroyed." Percy said as he started to calm down and his look turned into sadness as he said. "After all, Annabeth saved my life so that I could live on."

Artemis looked at Percy sadly. "I'm sorry about her, she was a great person." Percy looked up and replied " It's alright Milady, and you should hurry up before your hunters freak out that you are gone, and tell Olympus about this but don't say anything about me. Say that a monster told you this before you killed him." Artemis nodded "Alright Perseus, I will do as you ask but how did you survive all this time in here?"

"Well Milady you see Tartarus was so impressed that I was able to survive here for the first year that he blessed me and made me the prince of Tartarus." Artemis looked at him with a shocked expression while in her mind she was impressed by Percy's accomplishments.

"I guess I should go then." Artemis said while getting ready to leave. "Wait a minute Milady, let me give you something, as he gave her a beautiful crystal clear sphere made out of ice "With this you will be able to contact me, just say who you want to see and it will show you the person."

Artemis took the sphere and made it disappear into her dimensional storage. "Thank you Perseus, but why can't I just use Iris messaging?"

"Milady, if I did that Iris would know of my existence and tell Zeus, and I don't want him to know that I am still alive and out of Tartarus." Artemis thought about it and nodded. "Alright I will be going then" Percy let go of the kitten as he left the room to retrieve the weapons and teleported her back to the lake.

Line Break

The hunters were going crazy! "Where is Lady Artemis?" asked Thaila with a voice of full of worry as she ran through the forest back to the lake to see if she was there. When she finally reached the lake she felt like a something heavy fell off her shoulders when she saw Artemis walking from the lake.

"Where were you Lady Artemis? We looked everywhere for you." said Thaila as she reached Artemis. "I'm sorry Thalia, I was taking care of some monsters and I'm afraid I need to go to Olympus immediately." Artemis lied which hurt her because Thalia was one of her most trusted hunters.

"May I ask what's wrong Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked as her eyes searched Artemis for an answer. "I'm sorry Thalia, I will tell you later. I have to go and report this to the council immediately, so please gather the hunters and make camp." said Artemis and teleported away to Olympus.

When she arrived at the council room Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena were fighting but as soon as they saw her with a serious face expression they stopped. "Call the council father, I have urgent news to deliver." said Artemis while walking and sitting down on her throne. When Zeus heard this he shot a huge lightning bolt into the sky which split into hundreds of tiny ones that scattered across the sky. In a matter of seconds the other Olympians came one after the other. When they all arrived Zeus spoke. "What news do you have Artemis that are grave enough to call the whole council?"

"Father, while I was eliminating the horde of monsters that you sent me to kill, one of the monsters that I killed told me that Chaos is planning to destroy the world and his army is growing bigger and stronger and soon will be unstoppable." When the Olympians heard this their faces turned pale. "What should we do Father?" asked Athena while looking at Zeus.

"We must prepare for war or the whole world will get destroyed and that would mean the end of us as well. Poseidon tell your Cyclopes to start making weapons for the upcoming war and gather as much forces as possible. Meanwhile, you Artemis and your hunt are to gather any information about Chaos's plans. We will take no chances with this. Summon Dionysis to speed up the training of the half bloods" Zeus replied with a serious face. "As you wish replied Poseidon and Artemis. Zeus gave a nod and dismissed the meeting.

When Artemis returned to her camp the hunters surrounded her and started asking her a questions. "Calm down everyone, I will explain everything in a moment." After Artemis explained how Chaos was planning to destroy the world and that they were to gather information about Chaos's plans the hunters calmed down and looked at her with worry. Noticing this Artemis smiled at them. "Don't worry my sisters we won't let Chaos win." Hearing this the mood of the hunters lightened up as their smiles returned back to their faces. "Well lets go eat everyone" said Artemis as she went to the tables with her hunters trailing behind her.

Line Break

Percy was sitting on his bed looking at his sword χάσμα(chasm). It was a glossy black sword with grey, black spiral hilt and a ruby in the pommel. The sword was a gift from Tartarus after he blessed him and made him the prince.

(Flashback)

Percy had been in the pit for over a year now. He had learned how to survive in this literal hell hole. He avoided all the ancient deadly monsters such as Kampe and the Titans.

After being there for a year the weaker monsters feared him and ran at the sight of him.

Then one day as he was resting against a rock when Tartarus appeared in front of him. His face a void that seemed to absorb any trace of features that may or may not have existed. Percy leapt into a defensive stance his right hand immediately to his pocket reaching for riptide. "Now, now Percy, I have not come to fight you. So please drop your weapon, and plus I could of killed you ages ago if i wanted to." said Tartarus. Percy lowered his sword and turned it back into its pen form as he put it away back into his pocket. "What do you need Tartarus?" said Percy with a blank expression on his face. "Oh not much I just wanted to see if you wanted my blessing."

"...Did I just hear you say that you want to give me your blessing?" Percy looked at him with shock and confusion. Tartarus chuckled and looked at him with amusement. "You should look at your face Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost. Now the reason why I want to bless you is because you have impressed me quite a lot. No one has survived here for as long as you have. So I will ask again do you want my blessing or not?" Percy looked at him and a grin appeared on his face. "I accept your offer Tartarus." Tartarus grinned and put his hand on his shoulder saying something in Greek as Percy started glowing in a black light which faded away in a few seconds.

When it stopped Percy felt as his power grew. "Thank you lord Tartarus, I will not disappoint you." Tartarus smiled "I hope not, and since I gave you my blessing you are now a prince of the pit." Percy looked at him as his jaw dropped to the ground from the news. "Y-You really don't have to do that, your blessing is more than enough." Tartarus chuckled again "This is another reason why I picked you Percy, you don't desire power so I know that you won't ever abuse it. Also about my blessing, you can now summon any monster from here and enter and leave as you please."

"Thank you Tartarus" Percy said bowing. "Oh and one more thing Percy" said Tartarus as a sword appeared in his hands, "Here is my gift to you. This sword is made out of Primesidian a metal that is made by me and can't be found or mined anywhere else. It is stronger than any other metal known to the gods and you can make it into any item you want when you don't need it. It will return to you in five minutes if you were to lose it."

"Thank you Tartarus." replied Percy as he accepted the gift. Tartarus nodded and sank into the ground leaving Percy standing with the sword in his hands. Percy thought of the sword turning into a necklace. When he opened his eyes the sword was a glossy black chain necklace with greyish flames and a tiny sword hanging in the middle. He looked at it as he smiled and went somewhere within the pit.

(End of Flashback)

Percy stood up his sword turned into its necklace form and wrapped around his neck. He looked at his watch which was a shield made from his half-brother Tyson and turned into mist leaving the pit to the monsters within its depths.

**So how did you guys like it? Can you guess who the kitten is? The next chapter will finally have a fight scene and plz review, your opinions help us make the story better. Also when we get 100 reviews we will make a special chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you for those who review and for all of those who followed us.**

**So like we said this chapter will have a fight scene and yeah. **

**Also we tried something new so tell us if we should keep it like it was or keep doing it this way.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Artemis was laying in her tent looking at the ceiling and thinking about what Percy had told her "_you are the one I trust and respect most among the gods."_ She couldn't get that one line out of her head no matter what she did. "_Why is it that my thoughts keep returning to this one simple line? Is it because he said he trusts me the most?"_ she thought to herself trying to find the answer. "_And what is this feeling that I get in my chest whenever I think of Percy? Is it love? No! It can't be, I'm the maiden goddess that will never fall in love. But what if?" _her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard a monster war cry that pierced the silent night sky. She jumped up grabbing her bow as she ran out of the tent. When she got out her hunters were running around getting weapons and engaging the monsters that she had never seen before.

The monsters were around four feet tall; the had four arms with sharp, long claws that would rip you apart in seconds. Then on their back the had torn wings that looked like they were caught in a turbine, however their faces were like living hell itself. Their eyes were pitch black as if they were possessed and would draw you in as if you were falling down into an endless void. Then the tail, it looked like the worst part of this monster, it was long and thin with sharp spikes at the end that were coated with poison that would kill a mortal within seconds if it were even to scratch you barely. Artemis had to admit these new monsters were nothing like she met before. they were fast, however they weren't as fast as her shooting. She searched for Thalia as she shot arrow after arrow getting headshots like it was taking candy from a baby. Finally, she found Thalia. She was fighting of three monsters with her spear and shield. Thalia hit one of the monsters with her shield making it crash into another one as she stabbed them in the chest piercing both of both of them and making them crumble and drift of with the wind as she tripped the third one and hit it with a lightning bolt leaving nothing of its existence.

Artemis ran up to Thalia as they fought side by side. "How many are there?" asked Artemis as she stabbed one of the with her bow while kicking another into Thalia's spear. "I don't know Milady, there are hundreds of them and they just keep on coming no matter how much we kill. At this rate we won't be able to survive much longer" she said as they heard a big explosion from the middle of a monster horde. When the dust cleared there was a man wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his face. He was holding a white sword which shone brightly as the rays of moonlight hit it. The man fought like a demon, he slashed through monsters like he was cutting butter. His speed was outstanding, he dodged monsters with such ease that he made it look like he wasn't even trying.

"Who is that?" shouted Thalia as she fought of a monster that grabbed on to her shield. "I don't know but he is good, we might stand a chance now. Lets try to get towards him." replied Artemis as she started moving towards the man.

**Percy POV**

I landed right in the middle of a group of monsters. "_Great, perfect place to land"_ I thought as the monsters stood there staring at him and wondering where he came from. Then he just uncapped riptide which was now white, because he had placed the mist over it since it would blow his identity as soon as someone saw his sword. The monsters looked at him as they saw a sword appear and charged at him from all sides. I grinned and spun in a circle cutting each monster in half and making the crumble and surround me with dust. All the nearby monsters saw this and charged at me, which I killed in a blink of the eye.

Then the ground shook. A huge crack appeared in the ground as a giant stone claw reached out from it. After that a huge stone dragon crawled out. It was huge, the biggest dragon I had ever seen. It was entirely made out of stone, it's eyes were red as blood itself and its tail was long enough to wipe out a quarter of a block with one swing.

I charged. I jumped on to the dragon's tail and ran up it towards the head. The dragon noticing this swung its tail with insane speed trying to get me off. "_Crap, I won't make" _I thought as the tail hit me with insane speed and making me fly in to a tree.

**Artemis POV**

She couldn't believe her eyes. A dragon just crawled out of the ground and the man running up its tail like he did this everyday. "How insane can things get" she thought as she pushed her way towards the dragon with Thalia by her side. "Man, that guy is something you don't see everyday" said Thalia while watching the guy run up the dragon's tail. I agreed as I shot two arrows killing two monsters that were trying to get one of my hunters from behind. Then things got bad, the man was flung hard by the dragon's tail and he was thrown hard against the tree. Me and Thalia pushed forward harder as we tried to get to the man, but before we reached him he was already up. He looked like nothing had happend but his face expression told otherwise. We watched as he ripped of his necklace with a growl and it turned into a black sword. Then things got even more shocking, he raised his sword into the air and stuck it into the ground.

**Line break**

The ground started to shake, and the ground split where the sword had struck. Then hell broke lose, like literally. Hellhounds started coming out of the ground and taking out the monsters one after the other. "A son of Hades?" said Thalia as she watched the guy take the sword out of the ground and charge at the dragon. "I don't know about that but he is very skilled, if it wasn't for him we would be already overpowered by them." I said grudging while slicing a monster's head of with her hunting knives not liking the thought of owning a boy for anything. I looked back at where the man was, He was slicing the dragons feet while the hellhounds around him took out the monsters that tried to come close. Then the dragon roared and his mouth started to glow and the temperature started to rise greatly around him. What happened next was almost indescribable, the dragon shot magma out of its mouth which killed every monster and hellhound that it hit. There was smoke everywhere from the burning trees and grass. I looked for the man to see if he was alive and what I saw surprised me even more. The man was on top of the dragon with his swords raised as he stabbed the dragon's head and the dragon let out a roar of pain as it started slowly crumbling into dust. At the site of this the monsters started to retreat. The man started walking up to us while killing the monsters that were in his way, "Who are you?" I asked as he approached us. "I cannot tell, forgive me." he replied while looking down not to show his face. "You sound familiar" said Thalia as she walked up to him. The man flinched at that. I had to admit tho he did sound familiar. Then the unexpected happened, Phoebe had snuck up behind him and took of his hood. Everyone gasped.

**Thalia POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the man's face. He had sea-green eyes with a black streak going through the middle, and his hair was jet black with a grey streak. I knew right away who it was but still asked to make sure. "Percy, is that you?" He looked at her as a tiny smile appeared on his face. "I guess you know now, but now the gods will know sooner than I planned about me leaving Tartarus" he said while giving Phoebe a glare. "How are you here? What happened to your eyes and how did you summon those hellhounds?"

"I'll explain everything later but since my identity is now blown I must go to Olympus even though thats the last place I want to go right now. Can you take me Artemis?" said Percy as he looked at her. "Sure" said Artemis as she put her hand on his shoulder and teleported them to Olympus.

**3rd Person POV**

Percy and Artemis appeared in front of the doors to the council room. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Artemis. "I'm not sure, but I definitely want to see Zeus's face when he finds out who I am" said Percy with a smirk on his face. Artemis laughed "that will definitely be something to look forward to." Percy put on his hood and turned towards the door. "Let's go I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Then he opened the door and walked in with Artemis behind him.

As Percy took in the nostalgic room where so much has happened, he couldn't help but feel sad as memories of his dead girlfriend started to appear in his mind. Percy looked around and admired the work his girlfriend did, it was quite a sight to behold. With walls of marble covered in golden depictions of the gods greatest achievements, and the stories that were drawn of the greatest demigods to ever live. Achilles with his spear standing by the walls of troy, the original Perseus with Medusa's head in his hands riding Pegasus, and Jason holding the golden fleece. He noticed with a little sadness that a piece of the wall was blank where the tales of his adventures used to be regretting missing any piece of something Annabeth wanted to last. Then he returned his gaze to the Olympians as Artemis walked up to her throne and sat down growing larger to her ten ft form. "Who are you?" Zeus spoke with power in his voice. Percy looked at him and replied while taking off his hood. "Someone who you know all too well." He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Zeus's face which looked like he had seen the most terrifying thing ever. Then he looked at the other gods. His dad had a look of happiness on his face, while Aphrodite was staring at him like he was some tasty treat which sent shivers down his back. "How are you here?" Zeus stood up at the sound of thunder in the sky. "You are supposed to be in Tartarus!" Percy walked up to Zeus and looked at him with eyes that would paralyze you from fear making Zeus take a step back. Percy smiled, "Well as you see now I'm here and if you don't want the world to be taken over by Chaos I suggest you back off." Now Zeus was really pissed off, he raised his master bolt to strike Percy down when he was blasted by a ball of energy and fell on his throne. Everyone turned around to see Tartarus standing behind Percy. "Nobody touches the next heir of the pit" said Tartarus as he walked up to Percy. The gods looked at him with shocked expressions. Then Poseidon stood up, "what do you mean the next heir of the pit?" Tartarus chuckled "I have given Percy my blessing and made him the heir since he has surprised me with his abilities." All the gods turned their heads towards Percy. Zeus face looked a bit pale as he got up. "What do you want?" he asked.

Percy looked at him with a smirk on his face "Well I was going to offer a temporary alliance since I don't want Chaos to take over. However as things are going now I might us well join Chaos because you don't seem like you want to cooperate."

"Alright we will join forces" said Zeus said hastily. "Dismissed!" shouted Zeus as he vanished with a pissed off look on his face. The only people to remain where Artemis, Poseidon, and Tartarus.

"Well I should go Percy, come by anytime you want its your home now" said Tartarus as he sank into the ground which was funny since they were in the sky. Then Poseidon hugged Percy tightly as he hugged him back. "I was so worried about you, if only I could of stopped Zeus's decision back then" he said while looking into Percy's eyes as a few tears escaped both their eyes at finally reuniting. "It's alright dad I managed to survive and became stronger for it" said Percy as he looked at his dad with a smile on his face. "I have to go now Percy, feel free to visit me anytime, after all the sea will always be your home." Then he vanished into the mist. Percy looked at Artemis. "Shall we go now, I still got to explain everything to Thalia" said Percy as his eyes showed fear for a moment. Artemis smirked "don't tell me the great Perseus is afraid of his cousin." Percy looked at her "Hey, Thalia can get quite violent and since I hid from her that I was free from Tartarus I don't expect her to be all nice and soft on me besides lightning hurts."

"I agree with you on that one, she does get quite violent. So, shall we go now?" said Artemis while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah lets go, Arty" replied Percy as he laughed at Artemis's expression at his nickname for her. "Don't you dare call me that!" replied Artemis as she punched him in the stomach with her other hand. Percy grinned as he bent down from the pain. "It was payback for calling me Perseus." Artemis rolled her eyes, "whatever" she said as she teleported them back to the huntress camp.

**So that was chapter 3 guys, how did you like it? **

**For the next chapter we were wondering if Percy should meet Nico, plz leave ur suggestions in review or send us a message.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and thank you all for staying with us so far and a thanks to ****Gold Testament**** for the helpful review and thank you everyone else that reviewed. So here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Thalia POV**

When Percy and Artemis finally came back I was ready to stab Percy in very uncomfortable places for not contacting me all these years. As he saw me walk up to him his face paled a bit. I smirked at that, which made Percy even paler. "So, care to tell me the details Kelp-Head?" I said with an evil smile on my face. "U-umm yeah" said Percy as he stumbled while smiling nervously. Artemis laughed at that, "Well I'll leave you to your _happy _reunion" she said as she walked off to the hunters. "Wait, don't leave me" Percy said as his voice cracked. "Oh, but I can't intrude on your reunion, plus I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on" said Artemis with an evil smirk on her face as she walked away leaving me and Percy.

The first thing I did was slug him in the face hard, then as he got up I hugged him tight enough to crush an average man's ribs. "So, care to tell me where you were all this time Kelp Head?" I said as I looked at him and showed him to my tent. "Well, where do you want me to start?" Percy rubbed his head as he looked into my eyes. "Lets see… how about you start from the day my _father_ threw you into Tartarus" I said as I made the word father sound as it was the worst thing in this world.

"When I fell into Tartarus that day it felt like I was going to have a heart attack just from being in there. The memories of that place" he shivered still disliking the remembering of the place. "However I knew that I couldn't die yet since I needed to find a way out and show Zeus his place." I smirked at that thought. "Yeah, my father's head is shoved way to far up his ass." Percy laughed at that as he continued. "I walked tirelessly throughout the pit while killing monsters and polishing my powers and skills with weapons. Then you see one day or maybe it was night, I don't know what time it was here, I found what I did not expect to see ever again. It was Kronos's scythe." I gasped at that, "but I thought it was destroyed after the war." Percy shook his head and pulled out Kronos's scythe out of thin air. "How do you have it, and where the heck did you take it out from?" Percy grinned, "well, when I found it as I was wondering, I wanted to know what would happen if I touched it, and when I grabbed it… well I kind of took the titan of time's remaining power. " I shook my head in disbelief. "You never fail to surprise me Kelp Head." Percy looked at me before saying, "Isn't that what I do best though?" I punched him in the shoulder as I laughed, "so, where did you take it out from?"

"Well by taking Kronos' power I can now store items in my personal dimensional space" said Percy as he put the scythe back who knows where. "So, anything else I should know?" He smiled "there's quite a lot of things that happened over the years and I'm not even on the good part yet." As Percy continued to tell me about what happened over the years I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Percy had killed Perses the titan of destruction and gained his powers as well. He showed me a symbol on his hand as he explained to me that by getting the powers his appearance changed a bit. The symbol was black with three connected swirls in a shape of circles. He explained that when he used the power the swirls spread across his body and the greater the power he used the farther the symbols would spread but then would disappear the next day after the battle. "So, what happens with Kronos's powers than?" I asked wanting to know what else changed. "My eyes turn golden when I use my power over time."

"You sure have gotten stronger over the years but I can still kick your ass." I said while grinning. "You're on" said Percy as we both laughed. "Well, is there anything else that I should know?"

"Yup, I was saving the best for last." I looked at him, "What can possibly be better than being titan of time and destruction?" He looked at me with a eyes that said "_should I tell her or should I not?"_ I frowned "you know I will find out eventually" He smiled "I know I just wanted to tease you Pinecone face." I smiled at the old nickname, "so what's this best part you were saving?"

"Well during my first year there Tartarus the primordial was amazed that I was able to survive by myself for so long. And instead of punishing me for getting in his way before, he gave me his blessing and made me the prince of the pit which gives me pretty much the control of the pit." I looked at him like I had seen a ghost, "you're the prince of the pit? Is that how you were also able to summon those hellhounds?"

"Yeah thanks to the blessing I can summon monsters that are in Tartarus, and that will be quite useful in this war. Don't you think?" He laughed at my face expression "I swear Thalia you make the best expressions." I punched him in the stomach as he continued laughing and holding his stomach from the pain. "Whatever" I said as I laughed along with him. "So do the gods know of your powers?"

"No, they only know that I received Tartarus's blessing and that I am the prince of the pit." I couldn't control my laughter as I thought of the expressions on the gods faces when they find out about the powers Percy has now. "Well, that was an interesting story and what the hell were those monsters that attacked as? You were quite used to fighting them." I said. "The monsters were a part of Chaos's army and that huge dragon was one of the four elemental beasts of Chaos. The one that I defeated was the weakest one of them all. I looked at him in shock, "that dragon wiped out hundreds of monsters with one shot of magma and he was the weakest?!" Percy smiled "Yes, yes he was." Then me and Percy got up and walked out of the tent.

**Percy POV**

As we walked out of the tent Thalia turned around and looked at me with worry in her eyes. "You won't leave me again right?" I smiled as I hugged my cousin, "of course not." We broke apart after a few seconds. "Well I'm going to go see my mom and stepdad, so tell Artemis or whoever is looking for me that I went to visit my parents" as I said that I saw Thalia's eyes fill up with sadness as tears started falling from her eyes. "Percy.. I'm sorry but your mom and stepdad were killed a year ago by some monsters." I fell to the ground "What?" I said in shock. "Why dammit, why them? They didn't do anything to deserve this." Thalia hugged me as I cried. When I calmed down I thanked Thalia for being there for me. "I'm going to go visit Nico since I haven't seen him yet and ask him about my parents." Thalia nodded, "I'll tell them where you went if they ask." I thanked her as I dissolved into the mist.

I appeared in front of DOA Recording Studios, LA which brought back all the memories of when I was here on the quest. When I entered I saw the dead wandering around and Charon, who was sitting in a chair and reading a newspaper which said Olympus Times. I laughed at how _original_ the name was. Charon heard me and looked at up at me as his face expression changed to shocked. "Percy Jackson, how are you here, I thought Zeus threw you into Tartarus?" I smiled as I walked up to him, "he did but I got out." He looked at me with worry in his eyes, looking suspiciously up. "Zeus will throw you back in there if he finds out you're out." I laughed "Zeus knows already that I'm out and he won't lay a finger on me for at least a while." Charon looked confused, "what do you mean?" I smirked, "It's a long story I'll tell you some other time."

"So I see you still didn't drown in a bathtub" said Charon while grinning as I laughed at the excuse I made last time i was here. "As you see I am quite alive." Charon smirked at my comment, "so what can I do for you today Percy? I'll do it for free since you helped me out last time, Hades pays me way more now so thank you." I smiled "glad I was of help and I need a ride to the underworld, I want to see Nico." Charon nodded "no problem I can do that easily, let's go." When Charon dropped me off I walked a for a while until I saw Cerberus who was wagging his tail and looking happily to see me. "Hey there boy, how are you doing? Wanna play?" I asked while pulling out a big red rubber ball from my subspace. At the sight of the rubber ball Cerberus started to jump shaking the ground and squashing not so few spirits. I laughed as I threw the ball at him. After a few minutes of playing with Cerberus I entered the underworld. I went towards Hades palace as I walked past the fields of punishment from which you could hear screams of pain. When I reached the palace I looked around as I wondered on how I could of forgotten such beauty. The columns were made out of obsidian while the floor was made out of marble. Instead of torches were rubies that glowed giving the place a red beautiful light. As I continued to walk and admire the place I reached the palace. The guards let me threw surprisingly without saying a single word. I wondered why they let me through so easily. When I finally reached the door to the throne room I stopped before walking in and thought on how Hades will react, then I pushed the door open.

When I walked into the throne room I saw Hades and Persephone sitting on their thrones discussing something about flowers on graves. Then they noticed me as I walked up and bowed. "What brings you here Nephew?" said Hades. "Sorry, for intruding uncle but I wish to see Nico."

"Oh thats the least I can do for you for returning my throne to me" Hades said as he waved his hand and Nico appeared from the shadows. He looked a lot different now most likely because he was now 17 or was he 18? Time in Tartarus is hard to keep track of exactly. He was tall maybe 5'7 wearing a black aviator jacket and a dark t-shirt under it, his hair had grown to his shoulders and looked much less pale than when he was younger sporting a light tan. His favored sword in its ring form on his hand. "Why have you called me here father?" Nico said with confusion in his voice not looking toward me. "There is someone here to see you" Nico turned around and saw me. "Percy.. but how? I thought you were in Tartarus." Nico said as he crushed me into a hug. "You're killing me Nico" I said as I felt like my bones were about to break. "Sorry" he said as he let go. "So care to explain how you are here?" I smirked at him. "No I just came to say bye" I said sarcastically." Nico laughed. "You're still the same as I ever aren't you."

As we left the throne room and walked around the underworld telling each other about the things that happened over the years. "Man, you never fail to surprise me Percy." Nico said after hearing about my achievements in Tartarus. "I think you are the first and last demigod to accomplish this." I laughed at that, "you might be right about that." Then I remembered the other reason why I came here. "Hey Nico? About my parents, did they make it to Elysium?" Nico's eyes saddened for a second then he smiled. "Even better Percy, their in Isles of the Blessed. They must of been some great people in their past lives." I couldn't believe what Nico said for a second. "Do you know who they were?" Nico shook his head, "yes but I cannot tell you because of the ancient laws, sorry" I sighed. "Can I atleast see them?" Nico frowned, "sorry no matter how much I want to let you I can't bring you there not until you die three times at least." I looked sadly at the isle in the distance. "It's alright I guess, at least they're happy." I said fondly before my expression grew even sadder. "Nico, can you tell me what happened to Annabeth at least." Nico nodded his expression dropping. "Perce, she… she chose rebirth, I'm sorry." I paused for a sec "I see, that's just like her to do that she wasn't the type to just wait for you" I said with a smile even while tears ran down my face. Turning away from Nico and walking toward a familiar pit, the entrance of Tartarus within the Underworld. "Guess I'll be leaving now" I said waving behind me. "Come visit again sometime you're always welcome since my dad is forever in your debt for returning him his throne." I smiled "it was the least I could do" Then as we said the last of our good byes I jumped.

**Line Break**

When I appeared back at the hunteress camp after calming down, I searched for Thalia and Artemis. Then I saw Artemis walking towards the woods so I followed her. I followed her through the woods when after a turn behind a tree she disappeared. I looked around confused as I looked around. "Do you really think I didn't know that you were following me Aquaboy?" I heard Artemis say behind me as I turned around to see her leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face. "Is that really the best you could do Moonbeam?" Artemis gasped at my nickname for her as she got angry. "Don't you dare call me that?" I laughed "call you what? Moonbeam?" I laughed as she got angry which made her look kind of cute. "_Wait, did I just think that she was cute? Well, I got to admit she is cute when she is mad but come on she is a maiden goddess nothing can ever happen down that train of thought." _As I snapped back to reality Artemis was looking at me with a smirk on her face. I looked at her confused. "Is there something on my face?" She laughed "no it's just your face was funny when you were thinking. "Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically as I smiled. "Here follow me I want to show you something" she said as she went farther into the woods. After a few minutes of walking we ended up on a cliff that had an ocean below. It was beautiful, the moon was reflecting of the ocean making it shine in a silverish light as the waves crashed into the rocks below and the scent of the pinecone trees mixing with the ocean made it relaxing and calmed you down. Then I looked at Artemis who was standing in the moonlight facing the ocean. She was beautiful. Her auburn hair was swaying in the wing as the moon gave her skin a silverish glow. She was gorgeous, not like Aphrodite who used tons of makeup to look good. Artemis had natural beauty that surpassed Aphrodite's in my mind. Then she turned around and looked at me with her silver eyes that made you feel like your soul is being pulled out of your body if you looked for to long. "This is my favorite spot in the state" she said as she looked at me. I looked at the ocean, "It's a really nice spot I like it. It has everything I like in one spot and it helps me relax." I turned around to see Artemis looking at me which made me slightly blush.

"I knew you were different from other men Percy, but you're almost the total opposite of my definition of men. You always stay loyal to your friends, you're not selfish, you're not greedy, and you respect women. Why? Why are you so different?" Artemis searched me as she was trying to find the answer. "Well you see before I found out that I was a demigod my mom married Gabe who was the exact replica of the man that you hate. He constantly would beat my mother, scream at her and take it out on me when she wasn't home. I really hated him, however later I found out that my mom only married him to protect me from the monsters because he smelled so bad that he was able to cover up my scent. I called him Smelly Gabe because of that." Artemis smiled at the nickname. "Then when I found out I became a demigod my mom didn't need him anymore so she got rid of him. Since I hated him and how he treated woman I didn't want to be like him so I swore that I would always be nice to women." Artemis smiled as I finished my mini story. "You really are one of a kind Perseus." I looked at her as she called me by my full name. "Come on don't call me Perseus, Arty" She glared at me. "Don't you dare call me that either." I laughed, "only if you don't call me Perseus." She grinned at that "we'll see about that." After talking for another few minutes we decided to go back. On the way back Artemis stopped. "Percy, you're the only male friend I ever had that I could open up to and probably the last. So can I trust you?" I looked at her as I processed what she just said. "I'll never betray you Artemis I swear on the river Styx." Thunder boomed in the sky. Artemis smiled as she hugged me which surprised me and made me really happy for some reason. "Thank you Percy, you're a great friend." After we separated the hug I was a bit disappointed. "We should be going back or it'll be morning soon. We headed back to the camp in silence as the sound of the night engulfed us. When we reached the camp I said goodnight to Artemis as she walked to her tent. I looked around as I found a spot on a hill by a river and took out a cube from my dimensional storage and threw it on the ground. It spread into a black tent which was a present from Tartarus. When I walked in it was as big as a two story house inside with a flat screen tv and all the newest gaming consoles. It had a nice kitchen that had a fridge with unlimited amount of food and that had anything you wanted. On the side was a large microwave and a toaster. I headed upstairs into my room. My room had sea green walls with a black bed and a blue blanket. In the other corner was my desk with a computer and a comfy bean bag chair. I took my shirt off and fell on my bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**So that was chapter 4, sorry that it was kind of plain but I had to do all the reunions. Also I have nothing against Percy's I just wanted some drama so yeah. **

**Plz leave any suggestions that you have for the next chapter, I read all of them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you all of those that reviewed and gave as suggestions. Also we are glad you guys like our story since its our first one. So yeah here's chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Percy woke up at the alarm of his internal clock something he had learned to do while surviving in the pit. After throwing on a shirt and some jeans he went downstairs for breakfast. Percy opened his fridge and took out some blue pancakes and a blueberry lemonade as he reached for a cup. After he heated up the pancakes, he then noticed that the speed of the lemonade which he was pouring into the cup started to slow down until it froze completely in mid air. He looked around the room, it seemed darker than usual and felt like it dropped a few degrees. Percy looked down at his lemonade and moved to put it down only to discover it was frozen in midair. Percy released the blue lemonade as it hung in place with nothing except mystical powers supporting it.

Percy's first thought was that he had accidentally lost hold over Kronos' powers and tried to restart the time around him only for the cup to stay in the air. Percy tried again only to finally feel the force preventing him from reaffirming his hold on time. He tried again only for a voice to sound out. "Stop wasting your energy, Percy," said a young yet ancient feminine voice that seemed to radiate power and authority. Percy turned around and clicked a button on his watch as it unfolded, revealing its majestic bronze face with his adventures inscribed on it **(forgot how he opens the shield and how it looked like so sorry if its wrong).** He also reached for his legendary weapon contained within his pocket. As he took in the owner of the voice as his breath seemed to stop.

In front of Percy was a woman, she had hair as black as darkness itself, yet seemed to become filled with glints of light as if a sea of stars had appeared in her locks. Her skin had a light tan, her eyes shone like tiny suns and she wore a black shoulder-less dress over herself. She was undeniably more beautiful than even the goddess of beauty herself, although a tiny voice in the back of his head said that Artemis was indeed more beautiful than her. He derailed himself from that train of thought before he could question why it had appeared to concentrate on the woman who had appeared undetected in his warded tent within a camp of the most dangerous hunters in the world.

"Who are you?" he asked taking an defencive stance with his shield up and sword pointed at the threat. "I am Chaos, creator of this universe." said the woman as she walked up to a chair and sat down with her legs crossed. Percy moved with her making sure to keep his weapons between them. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight." Percy despite knowing not to let his guard down put his weapons away though within easy reach deciding to listen to her offer. "What do you want?" Percy said suspicious of her motives. Chaos smiled, "Join me in this war Percy, when I win this war you may have any reward you wish for." Percy smiled to her before replying "I won't betray my friends for something like a reward, no matter how much I may hate certain Olympians." Chaos smiled "not even if I could reunite you with your beloved Annabeth?" At that Percy's smile was wiped off his face as he looked to the side his eyes clouded. "... No, not even then. Annabeth was not the type of person who would have wanted something like that to happen. Now please leave before I can't control myself." As he said that his fist was clenched and shaking from anger. Chaos noticed this and sighed "Oh Well, if you ever change your mind all you have to do is pray to me and I'll come for you." She stood. "The offer will stand until the last battle of this war, right before I tear Olympus down on their level." She vanished into nothingness. Percy heard the glass of lemonade fall behind him. "Dammit." said Percy as he picked up the shattered glass and controlled the liquid into the sink. Then he exited the tent.

As soon as he walked out he immediately let go of his anger in exchange for when he fell into a ditch filled to the brim with whipped cream. The sticky, white topping getting into areas he didn't even know existed. As he grabbed the side to pull himself up he heard laughter above. He looked up to see Thalia and a group of hunters surrounding him and laughing at him. "Very funny" said Percy as he got out of the ditch and took some water from the river to rinse himself off. When he finished and was about to release it back to the river and idea popped into his head, he grinned. Thalia's expression quickly changed as she realized what he was going to do. "Don't you dare Percy" said Thalia as she started to back up. "What do you mean Thals?" he said as his smile grew wider. "If you do this I swear I'll zap you back to Tartarus." Percy laughed as he released the water with the whipping cream at her and the hunters. Thalia looked pissed as she glared at Percy. Percy laughed as he started to run into the opposite direction with Thalia and the hunters chasing him. "PERSEUS!" screamed Thalia as she chased after him.

**Artemis POV**

I woke up as I heard shouting from outside the tent. "_What is it now?" _I thought as I got dressed and exited the tent when all of a sudden I got slammed into. I groaned as I got up and looked at who had just slammed into me. To my surprise it was Percy who was trying to grasp what just happend. "Milady are you alright?" I heard my hunters ask me as I saw them run up to me drenched and covered in whipping cream. "Yeah I'm alright and what the heck happened to you?" I said as I got up from the ground. "Well, Percy here drenched us in water and whipping cream." I looked at wanting to know why he did it. "Hey, they started it first" replied Percy as he got up and brushed of the dirt from his pants. I looked but at my hunters. "Is what he says true?" I asked. "The hunters looked at the ground "yes but it was just a small prank."

"So what did you do?" The hunters looked up with smirks on their faces. "We dug up a ditch in front of his tent and filled it with whipping cream." I laughed at that. "I wish I saw that, however since Percy will be staying with us for a while try to be nice to him." The hunters looked down disappointingly at the ground as they nodded their heads. "But that doesn't mean you can't prank him from time to time." I said as I watched Percy's face pale and felt a smile appear on mine. "Really Artemis, do you really have to do this?" Percy said with pleading eyes. I sweetly smiled at him "of course, I gotta let my hunters have some fun sometimes, don't I?" Percy let out a sight "whatever not like I would convince you anyways." The hunters all smiled as they walked of talking about what they should do for their revenge. "I'll get you good Jackson" shouted Thalia as she walked off.

**Percy POV**

I turned to Artemis "sorry about running into you earlier I wasn't looking where I was going." Artemis looked at me as she smiled "It's alright. So what are your plans for the day?" she asked me as she started walking to the arena where Thalia and some hunters started to practice on dummies. "Well I don't really have any plans for today." I said as I watched the hunters fight. "Wanna have a duel then?" Artemis asked as she smirked at me. I smiled "I'd love to but I just remembered that I owe Thaila a duel." Artemis smiled "go ahead I'll give you a warm-up." I looked at her as I laughed "whatever you say Arty." She gave me a quick glare "I told you not to call me that." I laughed as I went to the arena.

I walked up to Thalia as she sliced off a dummy's head. "So Thalia are you done with your warm-up because I remember we have a duel on hold." Thalia turned around and smirked "I can beat you without a warm-up Kelp-Head" said Thalia as she got ready on the other side. "We'll see about that" I said as I uncapped Riptide and turned my ring into my other sword Chasm. "First one who gets knocked out or surrenders wins." I said as I got ready. "Fine by me" replied Thalia as she got her spear and shield which would normally paralyze a person but since I fought saw the real thing so many times it didn't even phase me anymore. Thalia charged first. She thrust her spear as I side stepped and made a slash with my Riptide as she blocked it with her shield. I jumped back and took some water from the river and froze it into a couple of spears and shot them at her. She rolled on the ground and summoned and threw a lightning bolt at me. I jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground. Thalia charged at me as she thrust her spear at me in which she infused with electricity. I dodge but did not expect her to hit me with her shield which sent me tumbling to the ground. "Not as good as I expected Percy?" she said in a mocking voice. I smiled "I didn't even start to warm-up" I said as I got up. Thalia smiled "Good, cuz I'm not finished yet." I charged at her as I slashed at her with Riptide before turning and spun as I slashed with Chasm. She ducked and tried to tripped me up from below with her shield. However I expected that and made my lower body turn to water as I felt Thalia stumble as she went through me. I grinned as I turned around and hit her with the flat of my blade in the head before she could turn around. I put my swords away as I looked at the shocked expressions of the hunters that had now gathered around. "Well that was quite a show Percy, but I hope you aren't tired yet" said Artemis as she entered the arena. I smiled at her "don't worry that was just a warm up." Artemis pulled out her daggers. "Good, now since it would be unfair with our powers we will only use weapons." I smiled "fine by me as I drew my swords again."

Artemis charged, she was fast and her attacks were deadly. I blocked as I kicked her in the stomach. She grinned "not bad" she said as she charged again. I slashed at her continuously as she parried all the hits but started to stumble from the force of my hits. Artemis jumped back after dodging two more swings and flipped away, pulling out her bow. I looked at her "hey now thats not fair" I said as she pulled back an arrow. She smiled "now lets see how many arrows you can dodge" I paled a bit as I looked into her eyes which seemed to say "_lets see you dance."_ I charged as she started to shoot with incredible speed and accuracy. I dodged the arrows as she kept on increasing the speed. I felt like I was in the movie _Matrix _ as I dodged and felt arrows flying past my head. "_I've got to end this quickly" _I thought as I felt an arrow graze my leg. I pushed forward as I sliced a arrow in two ducking under another only to have to roll out of the way and into the safety of the trees. I moved around the same side I had come from knowing she would expect me to go the other side. Artemis quickly readjusted her aim before trying to shoot my feet. I jumped up and rolled as I landed and thrusted my sword at Artemis causing her to dodge and stop shooting. I took that as an advantage and slashed up with my swords as hard as I could. Artemis blocked with her bow but the force of the hit caused the bow to fly out of her hands. She looked at me surprised and took out her daggers. I jumped back as I got ready for a wave of her deadly lightning quick assault. Artemis charged as with insane speed which surprised me giving her a chance to knock out Riptide from my hand. I swung my remaining sword at her as she blocked it with one of her daggers and thrust at me with the other. I side stepped and grabbed her wrist and as I twisted it, causing her to drop the dagger. She kicked me in the chest as I stumbled back. "You're better than I expected Percy?" said Artemis as she charged at me again. I smiled "well three years in Tartarus does pay off I guess" I said as I charged at her. Our blades clashed sending sparks everywhere as we exchange fast and deadly hits. I started applying more force in my hits making back up. I used that to my advantage and tripped her but she grabbed me just in time as I fell to the ground with her.

"Seems like its a tie" I said as we were on the ground with my sword on her neck and her dagger to my heart. "I guess it is" she replied as I got up and helped her up. I looked at the hunters who were gaping at us from the battle they just had seen. I looked back at Artemis who had dirt in her hair and some dirt on her cheek. I took my thumb and wiped it off as I realized what I just did. I blushed red as an idiot as I watched Artemis turn bright red. "U-umm sorry, there was some dirt on your cheek." Artemis looked at the ground trying to hide her face "It's alright." I looked away facing the hunters. The older hunters were all frowning with Thalia trying and failing to hide her laughter while the newer ones looked stunned. "I'm gonna go take a shower" I said as I walked away with my face still red as a tomato.

**Line Break**

**Artemis POV**

I stood in one of the showers within my palace upon Olympus, as I was thinking about what just happend. "_Percy had just wiped a piece of dirt of my face but why is my heart beating so fast? What are these feelings that are starting to surface up? I can't be attracted to a man, can I?" _I quickly sent the thought into the back into my head as I felt it coming back. "_But what if? What if he is the one after all these years? He is unlike all the other man and he is quite good looking." _I had to admit that Percy was good looking, he had a well toned body that wasn't to buff and yet showed muscle. I turned off the water as I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I put on some clothes and went to my sitting room. As I walked in Hermes teleported into my living room. "Is something wrong Hermes?" I asked as I sat down on my couch. "Zeus wants you and your hunters to go to the Camps to help prepare them as well as hunt for a fearsome monster in Greece. There seems to be an increase in Chaos's forces around there. Also tell the camps to start preparing for war." I sighed "Alright tell him I'll leave in an hour." Hermes nooded and teleported away. I groaned as I got up and teleported to the camp.

I appeared in front of Percy's tent and walked in. When I walked in I was surprised at what I saw. The inside of the tent was a two story house. I saw Percy sitting on the couch playing _Assassin's Creed IV. _He didn't seem to notice me so I decided to sneak up on him and scare him. I snuck behind him and shouted causing Percy fall of the coach. I laughed as he got up. "What was that for?" he said as he got up. "I just felt like it" I said as I felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down to see the golden kitten I saw in Tartarus. "He seems to have taken a liking to you?" I smiled "what's his name?" I asked as I petted the kitten. "Deception" Percy said as I looked at him with eyes that said "_Really, that's what you named him?" _Percy smiled "there is more to him than you see at first glance." said Percy as the Deception jumped from my arms and transforming into the Nemean lion. I looked at the Nemean lion stunned. "You have the Nemean lion as a pet?" I asked as I looked at Percy. "Yeah I found him in Tartarus and we became friends you can say." I looked back at the Nemean lion as it turned back into its harmless form. "I see why you named him Deception" I said as I turned back at Percy. "So what did you come here?" said Percy as he sat down and patted a spot on the couch next to him. I sat down "Zeus wanted me and my hunters to go check things out at the Camps, as well as in Greece. So, I was wondering if you would like to come along." Percy looked at the wall and then turned to me. "Sure I'll come, let me get my things, I'll meet you outside. I nodded as I stood up and left.

**Line Break**

**Percy POV**

I looked at the entrance to camp halfblood as memories flashed before my eyes. Thalia and Artemis walked by my side as the hunters trailed after us. "It will be alright" said Artemis as she placed her hand on my shoulder making me relax. I nodded as thanks and passed the boundary line. The camp hasn't changed much from the last time I had being here except a few more cabins had been built. Though something even more noticeable was that there were even more campers than before. Some were dressed in orange Greek shirts or in purple Roman shirts while others were dressed in sky blue t-shirts that had the word Demigod on them. Something obviously made for the union between camps. We walked to the big house as the campers saw us and started whispering among themselves. When we entered the big house Dionysus was playing pac-man while Chiron was reading a book. When he noticed us come in he stood up and bowed. "What a honor to see you Lady Artemis" he said as his gazed turned towards me. I watched him as his face expression changed as he realized who I was. "Percy my boy, how good it is to see, especially alive and well" he said as he hugged me. I smiled as I returned the hug. "It's good to see you again Chiron." Chiron looked at Artemis and back at me. "The gods informed me that you had returned but did not give me the full story." said Chiron as he looked curious. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later" I replied. "So what brings you here?" he asked us. "My father has told me to tell you that you are to start preparing for war against Chaos." Chiron looked shock. "You mean Chaos as in the creator? Why are we going to war with her?" Chiron asked as as his expression changed to one of dread not that it wasn't understandable. "Chaos plans to destroy the world" I said. "This isn't news I expected to hear so soon after the giant war has ended or ever. ...Alright I'll inform the campers to start getting ready." I nodded "Thank you Chiron." He smiled in return "No problem and come visit again soon there are people who have missed you." I smiled "I'll try but it might not be soon" Chiron looked a bit disappointed with my answer. "Well I won't hold you back any longer because I'm sure you have other things to take over." As we said our goodbyes we teleported to camp Jupiter.

We appeared in front of the river. As we crossed it and approached it I saw the forms of Jason and Reyna both obviously awaiting us. Reyna noticed us appear and started to approach us with Jason following her. When Jason saw me I knew he recognized me right away. "Percy!" he shouted as he tackled me into a hug. I laughed "Long time no see bro" Jason let go "how are you here? I thought the gods threw you into Tartarus." I smiled "they did but I got out" Jason looked at me amazed "you gotta tell me the whole story later" I grinned "no problem" I turned to Reyna who was standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I smiled as I gave her a hug which surprised her. "It's good to see you again" I said as I let her go. She smiled "it's nice to have you back" Then they turned to Artemis "what exactly brings you here Lady Dia-Artemis" said Reyna as she almost said the her roman name. "We came to tell you to start preparing for war. "They looked at her confused. "But I thought we defeated Gaea" said Jason. "Yes Gaea is defeated, however Chaos is trying to destroy the world. "You mean the creator?" said Jason and Reyna in shock at the same time. "Yes" replied Artemis. Jason and Reyna looked at each other. "We will start preparing for the war" said Jason. Artemis nodded. "And Percy come visit I sometime and tell me your story." I smiled "sure no problem. See you later." I said as we teleported to Greece.

When we appeared in Greece we kind of appeared in the midst of a force of the same monsters we fought before. The monsters looked at us as we just stood there not knowing what to do. Then one of them let out a screech and the monsters all snapped out of it and started to charge at us. We got into a circle and faced the surrounding monsters as we engaged them. I stabbed my sword into the ground and summoned a legion of hellhounds and empousa. As the two forces clashed all you could hear were the blades and screams of the monsters as they fought and died. Then the least thing I expected to happen happened. The ground split under me as I fell into a pit of fire not given the chance to react. For a split second I saw a dragon made out of pure fire fly up into the sky as I heard Artemis scream my name. Then I was engulfed by the flames.

**So that was chapter 5, hope you liked it and plz leave suggestions. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the late update we were kind of busy arguing over different pieces of plots. Hope you like this enough to review. If we get more reviews we will try to post faster so give us any suggestions or comments you may have. PEACE!**

**Disclaimer: First chapter**

**Chapter 6**

Percy opened his eyes as he remembered what had just happened. He got up as he looked around and saw nothing but flames yet strangely none of the heat associated with it. "I see you have finally awoke Perseus Jackson" said a voice. Percy turned around to face the voice to find nothing but raging flames. "Who are you? Am I dead?" he asked as he looked for the owner of the voice. Then a majestic golden bird made out of fire appeared in front of him. It's eyes were red as rubies and it's wings were big and marvelous. "Are you a Phoenix?!" asked Percy as he admired the beauty of the bird. "Indeed I am, and to answer your previous question, you are quite alive." Percy looked confused "then why aren't the flames hurting me?" The Phoenix chuckled if that was even possible. "You never fail to amuse me. I am protecting you from the flames. Percy looked at him dumbfounded as he just let out one word "Oh."

"So I guess there's a reason I'm still alive?" said Percy. "Your quick to get to the point, I like that." Percy smiled "Well if I'm alive I would like to go and help out my friends, so I don't wish to spend any time here more than necessary." The Phoenix flapped his wings and rose into the air. "Haha ha, very well, but before you leave I would like to give you my blessing if you want it." Percy looked shocked. "Why me?" The Phoenix let out something that sounded like a laugh. "Well you amuse me Perseus, you don't want power yet you have tons of it. Any other man or even a god would be corrupted by it now but your pure heart and loyalty keeps it in control." Percy blushed from embarrassment. "Thank you Phoenix, I shall gladly accept your blessing." The Phoenix nodded it's head and flapped its wings sending a wave of flames at Percy which he absorbed. Percy felt power rush through him as he glowed in an orange light for a few seconds before it faded away. "You have almost all the powers that I have now Perseus." Percy looked at the Phoenix and smiled "Thank you, but what powers did I exactly receive?"

The Phoenix flapped it's wings rising higher "you have power over the flames now, and since I like you I threw in a bonus for you" As the Phoenix said that out of Percy's back unfolded majestic white wings that set on fire. "Wow, this is so cool!" said Percy as he did a 360 and trying to see where the wings came out from. "And one more thing Perseus, you have gained my powers of reincarnation. So when you die you will be able to reincarnate yourself. The price for that power however is that you become younger every time by twenty years, but since you have power over time it will cancel out the effect and will not affect your age. Lastly, the power can only be used every 150 years. Percy looked stunned as he heard that. "Now you must go my boy, your friends are in danger." Percy snapped out of it as he remembered about his friends. "Thank you again Phoenix" Percy said as he watched the Phoenix disappear. "Don't betray my expectations for you" said the Phoenix before completely disappearing. Percy looked up from where he fell as he extended his wings. "Gotta go kick some ass" he said as he flew up with a great flap of his wings.

**Artemis POV**

"PERCY!" I screamed as he fell down into the sudden fissure of flames. How could this have happened I thought to myself as I felt like my heart was going to get ripped out. "_Why am I feeling this way?" _I thought to myself as I heard another part of me say "_Because he's special." _I was surprised that I even thought of that. "_Did I like Percy?"_ I quickly shrugged the thought away because it had distracted me and almost killed me from the dragon's fire breath. "_Man that thing is annoying"_ I thought to myself as I looked back to the spot where I last saw Percy. There was still no sign of Percy. I looked away with sadness in my eyes. I saw Thalia coming towards me as she fought off one of the monsters and drove the dragon back with her shield. "Milady, we're being overwhelmed" she said as she got to me. "I know Thalia but we must hold on, I know Percy is still alive I believe in him." Thalia looked at me and nodded. "We'll have to teach him a lesson when he gets back." I smiled as I stabbed a monster. "He wouldn't want to do this again after my lesson" Thalia smirked as she engaged a group of monsters.

Then out of the pit of flames something on fire flew out at an insane speed. "What is that?" I heard Thalia shout. "I don't know" I said as I was trying to identify the being. I almost tripped when I saw who it was. "It's Percy!" I shouted. "What? But that guy has wings and is covered in flames!" said Thalia as she looked up at the hovering figure. "I know but that's definitely him." Thalia frowned "He better explain all this later." I smiled darkly"oh he'll talk, he'll talk."

**Percy POV**

As I flew out I suddenly shivered violently, which was weird cause I was on fire. Shrugging it off I looked down on the battlefield. The hunters were greatly outnumbered and wouldn't last long. I looked at the dragon who was flying towards looking pissed that someone else was flying besides him. I charged at him as I pulled out chasm and riptide. The dragon roared and let out a breath of fire as I blocked it with my wings and absorbed the power feeling the fire regenerate my strength. The dragon looked confused as he saw me unharmed and still hovering in one spot. I smiled and set my swords on fire as I charged again. I slashed at the dragon as the sword merely went through him. I looked at the dragons body confused. The dragon had no body! It's body was a huge flame. Then a thought came into my head. '_What beats fire easily? Water! And thats something that I can use with ease.' _I searched the ground looking for water until I found a river running through a nearby forest. I raised my hands as I watched the water lift into the air and gather into a huge water bubble. It increased in size as I gathered more water. When I had finished I had water bubble big enough to swallow the dragon which was exactly what I needed. I turned to the dragon who was watching me as it seemed to turn a paler color if that was possible. I grinned as I sent the water bubble at the dragon and watched it turn into steam as it cleared leaving not a trace behind. I looked at the ground as I saw the monsters retreating. I sighed as I felt the effects of power over usage hit me. I felt myself going numb as I flapped my wings one more time and felt myself beginning to fall to the ground.

I woke up in as I looked around to see that I was in the infirmary. I tried to get up but I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down to see auburn hair spread out on my chest. I almost let out a gasp as I realized that it was Artemis. She looked beautiful in her sleep. Her peaceful face was smiling as she slept. I layed back on my pillow as I tried not to wake Artemis up. "_Did Artemis stay here the whole time I was out?" _I felt a smile appear on my face. "_Why did that make me happy? Did I like Artemis?" _However before I could find the answer to my question I felt Artemis stir as she opened her eyes and got up letting out a cute yawn. She noticed me as she yawned and blushed. "How long where you awake?" she asked while still blushing. I smiled "not long I just woke up a minute ago. So, how long was I out?" I asked. "Two days" I felt my jaw drop "What?!" I couldn't believe it, I was asleep for two days. "You overused your powers and your body needed to rest and get the energy back." Then the most unexpected thing happened, Artemis both slapped me hard enough to knock something loose then hugged me tightly. I was just sitting there not knowing what to do. "Don't you dare do that again Percy." I hugged her back "Sorry, I didn't think it would affect me that much." I was consumed by the smell of her hair. It smelled heavenly and gave of a scent of pinecone trees. "_Why do girl's hair always smell so good and why is Artemis worried about me so much?" _I thought to myself as I felt Artemis break away from the hug. "Well I'm happy that you're awake, I'll come by to check on you later." She left hurriedly as I was still trying to grasp what just happend.

I walked out of the infirmary and looked around to see that the sun has started to set in the horizon. I saw Thalia walking to the campfire and decided to go tell her that I'm okay. I caught up to her "Hey Thals" I said as she stopped and turned around. When she saw me she talked me into a hug. "I thought you would never wake up again" I smiled even though she couldn't see my face. "I did say I wouldn't leave remember, and I always keep my promises." So how the heck did you get those powers?" said Thalia as we broke apart. I laughed sheepishly "I totally forgot about that until you just remembered." Thalia smiled "At least you're still the same."

"Here lets head to the campfire and I'll tell everyone because I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who wants to know and I don't feel like explaining more than once." When we got to the campfire most of the hunters were already there preparing for dinner as a boar was roasting over the fire. I looked at it hungrily, remembering that I didn't eat anything for two days. The hunters were looking at me as I managed a small "Hey." As soon as I said that they bombarded me with questions. Thalia tried to stop them but there were just too many of them to handle with just the two of us. Luckily Artemis came "Everyone leave Percy alone for now he's still recovering and I'm sure that he will explain everything during dinner." she said as she looked at me. I nodded in response as I sat down on one of the logs. "Okay hunters lets eat." she said as she went to cut the boar. She came back with two plates and gave me one of them. "Here, try it it's good." I took it and thanked her. She sat down next to me which gave me some glares from the newer hunters and grins from the older ones, I just ignored them and bit into the meat. It was wonderful, the texture of the meat was perfect and the meat itself was juicy, it had great seasoning to go along with it and some grilled vegetables on the side. Artemis smiled as she saw my expression which made me blush. After we all finished eating we sat around the campfire. "So, Percy care to explain to us how you survived and got those powers?" said Artemis. I looked at her and then looked at the fire. I started to tell them what happened after I fell into the pit of fire as I heared some of the hunters gasp throughout the story. When I finished everyone was silent except the sound of the forest. Then Thalia decided to break the silence. "You got blessed by the Phoenix?" she asked with a shocked expression as she was still trying to process at what I just told everyone.

"Yeah, that how I got the fire powers and the wings." Thalia shook her head "I'm surprised Zeus still didn't zap you for flying in his domain." I laughed "Don't worry Zeus can't touch this." Thalia laughed as she remembered what I had told her happened on Olympus. "That's true I guess." I looked back at the hunters and Artemis who were still quite and just looking at us. "So, yeah guys uh-mm, I'll just go to sleep I guess, I still don't feel as good as I could be." The hunters said goodnight to me as I left for my tent. I was walking to my tent as I heard someone catch up to me. I turned around to see Artemis walk up to me. "Do you need something?" I asked her. "Oh no I just wanted to talk to you." I nodded "would you like to come in?" Artemis nodded as we walked into my tent.

When we came in I sat on the couch as patted the seat next to me. "So what did you want to ask me?" I asked her when she sat down next to me. "Can I see your wings?" she asked me which surprised me. "Sure" I said as I extended my wings which caused my shirt to rip. "Dang it, that was my favorite shirt." I said as I took off my shirt forgetting Artemis was there. I remembered she was there and looked at her to see her staring at me and blushing. I blushed in return "Sorry, I forgot you were here." She looked away "It's alright, just go put on a shirt." I nodded and ran up the stair to go grab another shirt. I grabbed a shirt and made two cuts on the back for my wings and put it on as I went back downstairs. I came downstairs as I saw Artemis browsing through my movie collection. "Do you wanna watch something?" I asked her. She looked at me as she got up. "Yeah, I want to watch this as she walked up to me and handed me a copy of _Guardians of the Galaxy. _"That's a good movie" I said as I walked to the DVD player and put the movie in. "So, can I see your wings?" I heard Artemis say as I got up. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." I said as I extended my wings and smiled that my idea worked. "Artemis walked up to me and put her hand on one of my wings. "May I?" she asked as I nodded in return. I felt her hand stroke my wing as I shivered at her touch. Her hand was smooth and warm as I felt it go down my wing feeling pleasure at her touch. "Thanks" Artemis said as she let go leaving a feeling of disappointment in me. She set on the couch and pressed play to start the movie. I sat down next to her as she took my wing and wrapped it around herself like a blanket. I looked at her surprised at her actions. However she didn't seem to mind at all and just watched the movie. I turned to the screen to watch the movie. After halfway throughout the movie I felt my eyelids get heavier and found myself drifting off into sleep.

When I woke up I found my face right next Artemis's and my wings wrapped around her. I almost yelped at the scene in front of me. I tried to get up but my wing was under Artemis so it was hopeless. I just laid there looking at Artemis's sleeping face. She was beautiful and had a smile on her face as she slept. Her lips were slightly pink and looked really soft. I started to lean in slowly and right when I was about to kiss her I felt Artemis stir. I quickly leaned back and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt Artemis wake up and yelp as she fell to the floor. I quickly got up and looked down to see Artemis on the floor rubbing her butt. "Are you alright?" I asked her as I reached out my hand and helped her get up. "Didn't expect you to be sleeping next to me" said Artemis. I blushed as I turned off the tv which was still on from last night. "We must of have fallen asleep while watching the movie yesterday." I said as I headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked surprisingly not even caring about what happened. "Well you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up" I said. She blushed and nodded as she sat down on a chair. "Do you want breakfast?" I asked her. "Sure, can I have some bacon and eggs?" I nodded as I opened the fridge and got out the ingredients. After we ate breakfast we went for the door. "Wait, don't leave though my tent the hunters will kill me." Artemis nodded and flashed away as I exited out of my tent.

As I walked out I saw that Artemis was already walking around and telling her hunters to pack up their things. "Where are we going?" I asked her as I walked up to her. She turned around "We're leaving for camp half-blood to drop off my hunters" she said as I realized I was staring at her lips. I quickly looked up into her eyes before asking "Oh, why? Are you going somewhere?" She nodded "Yes, I was asked to check on the Amazons to see if they will join us in this war." I nodded "I'll come with you" She shook her head "It's alright go to camp I'll handle this myself." I smiled "trust me I'll come in handy since the amazons know me already." Artemis nodded "Alright pack your stuff and meet me here in five minutes." I left to my tent and turned my tent back into a cube as I threw it into my dimensional storage.

When everyone was ready Artemis teleported her hunters to camp as we walked off into the forest. "Why are we waking there?" I asked Artemis as we walked through the forest. "Oh, I just wanted to make this journey a bit more fun" she said. I smiled "fine by me." We walked through the forest for a few hours until we reached a meadow. It was beautiful and filled with flowers of all sorts. "Let's stop for lunch" she said. "We don't have any food though" I said. Artemis smiled as she made a bunch of food appear in front of us. "You were saying?" she said with a smirk on her face as I stared at the food. "That's handy" I said as I sat down and grabbed a sandwich. Artemis sat down next to me and grabbed one as well. "Did you make these?" I asked. "Yeah, are they not to your liking?" she asked as she looked at me. "No, their great. If I were to compare they would be as good as my moms cooking and my mom is the greatest cook I knew." Artemis blushed at what I said as I fondly yet sadly remembered my Moms cooking, knowing I would never have it again. I carefully tried to keep my expression from changing, not allowing Artemis to see how much this was effecting me.

After we finished eating Artemis made the food disappear as we went on forward. After walking for a while we reached the a town. "So how are we going to get there now?" I asked her. "We're going by train" she replied with a smirk on her face. I followed her through the crowded streets until we reached the train station. "Seriously?" I said as I chuckled. "She laughed "yes, unless you want to go steal a car." I smiled "I can if you want." Artemis gave me a glare "we're not stealing any cars." I laughed "whatever you say Arty." She gave me another glare before buying some tickets for the train. We got on to the train when it came and continued our trip.

**Thanks for reading! pleaze review thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! We're really sorry about the late update. We couldn't meet up to go over the chapter so we couldn't upload it. so now that we did here is the chapter! Thank you those who reviewed and thx for following us we have 100 followers now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

**Chapter 7**

"Well, here we are!" said Percy as he and Artemis walked up to the Amazon building. "So how do you want to do this?" Percy asked Artemis as he turned his gaze towards her.

"Do you wanna just walk in?" said Artemis as she looked into his eyes. "They know you so there should be no problem, right?"

"I guess so" Percy said as he started to walk towards the entrance. "Let's go or do you want to stand here all day?" said Percy as he smiled, making Artemis blush slightly from embarrassment. "Yeah I'm coming" she replied as she caught up to him.

**Percy's POV**

As we entered the front lobby we walked up to the counter to speak with the attendant. Her nametag said Sophia, as we approached she looked up lazily from her magazine. "Can I help you?" she asked like she didn't care.

"Yeah we need to see queen Hylla as soon as possible." I said. "Yeah well I don't know what your talking about, so beat it loser" as she looked back at her magazine. I tried not to let my irritation show as I thought "_great another one" _as I remembered the security guard in the empire state building. "Alright look, I don't particularly care if you insult me but the pretty woman right next to me is a goddess, specifically Artemis, you know one of the goddess' you Amazons worship frequently". By now Sophia had an 'Oh Hades' look on her face when she realized our identities. Insulting the 'hero of Olympus' and goddess of the Hunt does that. For her part Artemis looked more amused than insulted.

"Sorry, Milady I didn't know who you were" said Sophia as she bowed. Artemis nodded "so can we speak to your queen?" Sophia nodded "Yes, come this way." As we followed her I looked around to see the nostalgic view of rows of stacked boxes. "Here we are" said Sophia as we stopped before an office room. I nodded "thank you." She nodded before bowing to Artemis and leaving. "Well lets get over this" I said as I knocked and opened the door.

Hylla sat on her throne, though the actual room looked different… or maybe I was just distracted by the weapons in my face last time. She was talking with someone who looked important,and didn't turn to us immediately. As I was observing the throne room I spotted a familiar face to the side. Kinzie stood at attention like a soldier likely on guard duty or something similar. She saw me looking and winked. I shivered memories of her "invitation" for a life in orange and chains flashing before I put them in the back of my mind. Oddly Artemis looked annoyed as we waited giving Kinzie a glare. _I guess she doesn't like flirting in her presence, not that I can really blame her _I let my thoughts focus as I noticed Hylla finish speaking.

**Artemis POV**

As me and Percy came in to the room Hylla was talking to someone and didn't notice us right away. I looked at the guard who was looking at Percy and winked at him which made me kind of mad. "_Was that jealousy? No it can't be, but why are my feelings so unstable when something happens related to Percy? Could I have possibly fallen for Percy after all these years?" _I returned back from my thoughts and gave the guard a glare.

The person thanked Hylla for whatever they were talking about and left. "So, what brings you here Percy and Lady Artemis?" she said as she bowed to me. "We came to ask for your assistance in the upcoming war?" said Percy. "What war?" she said as she looked at Percy and than at me. "Well, you see Chaos has declared war" I replied.

"Thats not good" she said as she sat down in her throne. Tell Zeus we will join you and will start preparing for the upcoming war." We nodded and thanked them before saying our goodbyes and leaving. "Well, that went really well unlike last time" said Percy. I laughed "probably because you had me with you." Percy smiled "probably."

"So, how are we leaving?" said Percy as we exited out of the building. "Well, I can teleport us or we can go back the same way we got here." Percy smiled "How about we go my way." I looked at him "what is that supposed to mean?" He smiled "you'll just have to find out."

Before I could say anything Percy grabbed me and extended his wings as he shot up into the air. "What are you doing?" I screamed as we rose higher. He laughed trust me I wont drop you. Then we broke through the clouds, it was beautiful. The clouds looked like hills of snow and the sun's ray gave the clouds a gentle glow. "It's beautiful" I said as I admired the view forgetting that Percy was holding me. "I know thats why I wanted to show you this" replied Percy.

"I can't believe you can see this anytime" I said as I looked at him. "You should see the ocean floor sometime, it's even more beautiful." I smiled "I will hold you up to that offer than." Percy smiled "whenever you want Arty, just ask." I gave him a glare. "I told you not to call me that" I said even tho I liked the nickname, but I would never tell him that.

"Well, it's getting late let's make camp" said Percy as he started descending. When we landed we were on a meadow which was right next to a lake and a forest. "I'll go scout the area to make sure the are no monster nearby. "Okay, I'll set up camp" said Percy as I summoned my bow and ran off into the forest.

When I returned I saw Percy's tent set up and Percy sitting next to the fire. "I didn't know you brought your tent" i said as I walked up to him. "It's small so I can bring it with me anywhere" he replied as I sat down next to him by the fire and handing him two rabbits. "You didn't have to catch food since I have my tent with an unlimited amount of food within the fridge" said Percy as he looked at the rabbits in his hands.

"Well, I didn't know so we got to eat these or they will go to waste" I said as I snapped my fingers and removed the fur and intestines from the rabbits. Percy got up and put them over the fire. We sat there in silence as we listened to the sound of burning wood. "I think the rabbits are almost ready, so I'm going to go get some plates" said Percy as he got up. I nodded as I watched him leave.

After we ate the rabbits, which were really good, we threw the bones into the fire and put the plates away. "Hey, wanna go for a walk by the lake?" said Percy as we were walking back to the fire after putting away the plates. "Sure" I replied and headed to the lake as Percy trailed behind me.

**Percy POV**

As we reached the lake I sat down on the sand and looked at the reflection of the moon. I felt Artemis sit down next to me. "It's beautiful" I heard Artemis say as I turned to look at her. She looked as beautiful as ever, the rays of the moon reflected off her skin giving her a silvery glow and her skin looked as smooth and was just the perfect color. "_I can't believe I'm checking out the maiden goddess" _I thought to myself. "_Just admit it Percy you love her" _said a tiny voice in my head. "_Damn you Aphrodite, of all the people why is it her?" _I thought to myself as I sat there. "Are you okay Percy?" I heard Artemis look at me with worry in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. "Are you sure, because you have been staring at me for like two minutes." I blushed "yeah I'm fine" I said as I looked away.

"Hey Artemis?" I said as I looked into her eyes. "Yeah?" she said as she looked at me. "I have something to tell. I'll understand if you won't want to see me after this but I can't keep this to myself anymore." Artemis searched my eyes as she looked at me worryingly. "What is it Percy?" she said. "I-I love you Artemis."

**Artemis POV**

"_I couldn't believe what I just heard" _I thought to myself as a million thoughts raced through my mind. I looked at Percy who was still looking at me. "_Tell him you love him"_ a voice said in the back of my head. "_But you're a maiden goddess, you can't love"_ said another. "_He's the most decent man in the world that will probably exist"_ said the other voice. I couldn't stand it anymore I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I felt Percy kiss me back as the kiss became more intense and filled with more passion like we both waited for this moment for millennia. I felt his hands play with my hair as I wrapped my hands behind his neck. We eventually had to break apart for air. We sat there gasping for air as we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you to" I said as I gave him a gentle and soft kiss. He smiled "I'm glad, but how will the other react when they find out?" I looked at the lake "I don't know but we will have to tell them eventually." Percy stood up and reached out his hand to help me get up. "We'll tell them when we are ready and if anyone tries to separate us I'll take him down." I smiled "You're one overprotective boyfriend" I said teasingly. He smiled "It's because you're worth fighting for" he said which made me blush. "Let's go to sleep we still have quite some way to go before we get back." I nodded as we walked back to his tent. "You can take my room" said Percy as we entered the tent. "What about you?"

"I'll take the couch" he said as he walked to the the couch. "No, you're not sleeping on the couch in your own tent." He looked at me "then what do you suggest we do?" he asked. "You can sleep with me, your wings are really warm" I said as I blushed. He smiled "that's the last thing I expected you to say."

"Well, did you expect me to date you?" Percy laughed "no, not in a million years." I smiled "well, are you coming or not before I change my mind." He smiled "of course." As we went to his room and layed down he wrapped his wings around us. I put my head on his chest and got comfortable. "Goodnight Aquaboy" I said as I felt him kiss my forehead. "Goodnight Moonbeam" he said as I felt myself drift off into sleep with a smile on my face.

**Percy POV**

I woke up the next morning, it was to a warm bed and a nice weight on my chest. When I looked down I was met with auburn hair and and the smell of the forest. Memories of the night before trickled in before I could panic and a smile appeared on my face. I got up quietly not to wake up the beautiful goddess and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. As I was cooking some blue pancakes and bacon I heard Artemis walking down the stairs. "Morning" I said as she sat down at the table.

"Morning" she replied sleepily, looking cute in her slept-in clothes and her messed up hair. "Had a good night?" I asked with a grin on my face. She smiled "yeah, it was comfortable and warm." I smiled as I gave her pancakes and bacon. "Why are they blue?" she asked with a confused expression which made her look cute. "Oh, my mom used to make it like this and it sort of became a habit." She still looked at it like it was poisoned. I laughed "don't worry I didn't poison it or anything." she looked at me again before trying it. "It's good" she said with a big smile on her face. "Glad you like it" I said as I sat down to eat my breakfast.

After we finished breakfast and got ready we packed our stuff and got ready to leave. "Did you grab everything?" she asked me as she cleaned up the firewood from last night. "Yeah, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go to Olympus now to report, I kind of forgot to do it yesterday" she said as she blushed from embarrassment. "Should I come with you?" I asked. "It's alright, plus I don't think my father will be happy to see you." I laughed "but that's the fun part of" I said as she punched me playfully. "Whatever, do as you wish."

I smiled "then I shall accompany you Milady" I said while bowing which made Artemis roll her eyes. "Let's go then, we don't have time to waste" she said as she teleported us to Olympus.

We appeared in front of the doors to the throne room. "Well let the show began" I said with a smirk on my face as I pushed the doors open.

As we entered the throne room I watched as Zeus's expression changed to one of pure rage. "What do you want?" he said with a voice filled with hatred. I smiled "oh just wanted to see how you were doing Zeusy" I replied sarcastically. Zeus eyes sparked with intense electricity from anger as I just stood there smiling. Zeus stood up raised his master bolt and pointed it at me as it crackled intensely. I smiled "I'm sure you don't want to do that Zeus, unless you want to pay the consequences." Zeus reluctantly sat back down as the master bolt returned to its normal form. "State your business before I obliterate you on the spot, and I won't care what Tartarus will do as long as you are dead."

"Now, don't be hasty Zeus, I just accompanied Artemis with her report about the news from the amazons." Zeus looked from me to Artemis who looked as stunning as ever as she stood up. "The amazons have agreed to join as in this war father and have started preparing for war" she said as she sat back down. Zeus nodded as he looked at me "I will get you one day demigod." I smiled "I'll happily wait for the encounter Zeus" I replied making Zeus even more pissed as he flashed away with the other Olympians except Artemis who got up and walked up to me.

"Shall we go?" she said as she wrapped her hands around my neck and looked into my eyes. "Yeah, lets go" I said as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips as we disappeared in a silver light.

We appeared in front of the border of camp half-blood. "So what will we do about our relationship?" I asked as I searched her eyes for a hint. "I really don't know Percy, we can't tell anyone, at least for now" she said as she looked at me with her dazzling eyes that made me melt. "How about we meet on the cliff you showed me in the evenings." She smiled "thats a great idea" she said as she gave me light kiss and started walking towards camp as I trailed behind her.

**Line Break**

**3rd POV**

As the days past chaos' activities increased and attacks on both of the camps were growing bigger and bigger with each attack. "We must combine the camps" said Percy as he and the representers of the cabins including Jason, Reyna and Hylla sat around the table in the Big House.

Thalia was representing for Zeus and Artemis cabins, Piper was representing Aphrodite cabin, Nico was representing the Hades cabin, Leo was representing Hephaestus cabin, Percy representing the Poseidon cabin, Malcolm representing the Athena cabin, Will representing the Apollo cabin, Connor and Travis representing the Hermes cabin, Clarisse representing the Ares cabin, and Katie representing the Demeter cabin, while Jason and Reyna represented camp Jupiter and Hylla the amazons.

"I agree with Percy, the attacks are slowly wearing us down. If we don't combine our camps we will be finished before Chaos even attacks." Everyone nodded "How will we do that tho? The camps are miles away and if one of us walks to the other camp we might get attacked" said Malcolm.

"True, we will have to ask the gods to transport us in groups" said Thalia. Everyone looked at her. "Do you really expect the gods to do that?" asked Percy in disbelief. Percy grinned "Zeus might disagree but it's a great plan and the other gods will most likely agree and Zeus won't be able to do much." Percy smiled "that's true, but which camp do we make our base?"

"I think we should make it at camp Jupiter, our camp is bigger than yours" said Reyna. "I think thats a good idea, anyone against it now is your chance to say anything before it's final" said Percy as everyone just sat there. "I guess it is decided, we will arrive as soon as possible, we'll also bring the Parthenos" said Percy as he looked at Jason and Reyna. "What about us?" asked Hylla. "You go to camp Jupiter as well since you will get attacked as well, not that I'm saying you can't defend yourselfs, but that it is just safer and wiser" said Jason as Hylla nodded in reply. "Very well we will be there in two days" she said as she got up said goodbye and left. Jason and Reyna stood up "contact us if anything happens" said Jason as he and Reyna left as well. After everyone went back to their cabins to tell the details Percy dissolved into mist leaving the Big House empty.

**Percy POV**

When I appeared on the cliff Artemis was already sitting there facing the ocean as the sun was setting beyond the horizon. She looked stunning as the last rays of the sun shone on her giving her a beautiful and warm glow. Her hair was being picked up by the wind. I decided to sneak up behind her and started to walk up behind her quietly. "Do you really think I don't know that you're there Percy?" she said as she turned around to look at me with a smirk on her face. "Since when did you know I was there?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Since the moment you came, I felt the power radiating from you" she replied as she put her head on my shoulder and pushed me back so that we were laying on the ground and looking at the sky in which the first stars started to appear.

"Your power wasn't exactly normal, Tartarus's power was not the only one you got, am I right?" she said surprising me as I looked down at her meeting her eyes. "I guess I'll tell you since you'll find out eventually." So I told her the same thing I told Thalia. I watched as her facial expressions changed showing different sides of her that no one else saw. After I finished we layed there in silence for a while. "You never fail to surprise me Percy, to think that you would become a titan of time and destruction." I smiled as I layed there playing with her hair. "What fun would it be if I was ordinary, then I wouldn't be able to date the most beautiful goddess in creation" I said as I saw Artemis blush. "You're right about that, if you were like other man I wouldn't even look twice at you before turning you into a jackalope." I laughed at her reply as she smiled. "I'm surprised that you didn't say anything about me becoming a titan" I said. She looked at me "you don't desire power Percy, so I don't worry about that and I can still kick your ass with all the extra power you have" she said with a grin on her face. I laughed as I looked at the sky "Whatever you say Arty, whatever you say."

After a few hours later the moon was out and shone brightly in the sky. I smiled as I watched the moon knowing that Artemis was really happy since the moon never shined that brightly before. "We should get back soon" I said but found that Artemis had fallen asleep on my arm. I smiled as I extended my wings and wrapped the around her and sent a pulse of heat through the to keep her warm as I looked up at the starry night feeling myself falling asleep.

When I woke up I smiled as I saw Artemis sleeping peacefully on my chest. I looked at the sun which was already higher than the horizon. I layed there for a few minutes before I felt Artemis stir. "Good Morning, sleepy head" I said as she got up. "Don't call me that or I'll turn you into a jackalope even if you are one of the only decent man to ever live" she said as she gave me a glare that felt like her eyes were going to leave burnt marks on my skin. I laughed as I got up as I remembered what I wanted to ask her yesterday. "Hey can you ask the gods if they can transport us to camp Jupiter, we decided to merge our camps since it will be safer."

"Sure, I'll go tell them right now since I was heading to Olympus, I'll tell you their reply when I'm back." Artemis leaned in and kissed me as I felt like my brain was melting. "_I really did love her, I never felt like this when I was with Annabeth. Artemis makes me whole." _We parted and she flashed away to Olympus as I went back to camp.

When I got to camp it was already noon and the campers were all training or helping out with the preparations. As I was walking, Rachel walked up to me but I realized instantly it wasn't her since her eyes were green. Then she spoke.

_The one of destruction that controls time and fate_

_Shall go on a journey to save his one mate_

_The truth shall be known to all_

_and the fall of the ruler will begin the fall_

_The hero shall vanish into nothing but air_

_leaving the world in total despair_

I stood there shocked as the glow from Rachel's eyes vanished and she fainted as I caught her. I looked at her as one line kept repeating in my head "_Shall go on a journey to save his one mate"_ over and over in my head. "Artemis I will find you no matter what" I said quietly so that Rachel wouldn't hear just in case she woke up somehow. I headed toward the Big House looking for Chiron as my mind was overcome by worry.

**So that was ch 7, did you guys like it? Plz review and we'll try to update sooner this time. Again sorry about the late update and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you all for those reviews and we're glad that you guys like our story especially that it is our first one. So we wrote more than usual so we hope that you like it. By the way plz review more we actually read all of them! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy POV**

As I entered the big house after dropping of Rachel I saw Chiron sitting reading a book. When he saw me his expression changed to one full of worry. "What's wrong my boy?" he asked as he closed his book and set it aside. "I got a prophecy Chiron, I'm leaving in an hour. I came to tell you so you won't worry that I disappeared." I replied as I paced around the room worrying about Artemis. "If I may ask, what was the prophecy?" asked Chiron as I stopped and looked at him.

"I'll tell you if you swear you will not tell a soul." Chiron looked at me with even more worry in his eyes. "Why is that Percy?" I looked into Chiron's eyes. "Because Zeus will definitely try to kill me if he finds out." Chiron nodded "Alright, I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell a soul about this unless you allow me to." Thunder roared throughout the sky. I smiled "thank you Chiron, I know I can trust at least one person know." Chiron smiled back "So are you going to tell me?" I nodded "Yeah, get comfortable it might take some explaining."

After I told Chiron the prophecy he sat there confused. "How does time and destruction relate to you my boy?" he said questioningly as he tried to figure it out in his head. "Well, you see Chiron, I'm not really a demigod anymore." Chiron looked at me with an even more confused look as I smiled. "What do you mean? he asked.

As I summarized the basics to Chiron about the three years that I was gone I watched his eyes show different emotions. His eyes showed pride, worry, fear as he listened to my story. After I finished he sat there in silence as I looked at him waiting for a response. "Zeus will try to kill you if he finds out about this since when you were only a demigod he already feared you." I chuckled "Zeus can try all he wants to kill me but that means he will wage war against Tartarus and Tartarus has strong allies."

Chiron nodded "What about the mate? What do you think that means?" he asked. "Well you see recently me and Artemis got together" I said as I felt a blush on my face. Chiron looked at me wide eyed "But how? She is a maiden goddess and does anyone know?" I shook my head in reply. "So far you are the only person that knows." Chiron shook his head with worry in his eyes. "Do you know what Zeus will do if he finds out? He might not go against you but it might bring danger to Artemis."

"I know that this may put her into danger but Zeus will have to defeat me before he lays a hand on her." Chiron smiled "Still the same as you were all those years ago" I smiled in return but it quickly went away when I saw Chiron's face grew serious. "Percy, the last lines worry me a lot." I looked at my hands and back at Chiron. "I know but prophecies have always been tricky and misleading. There's a high chance that the hero is someone else."

Chiron looked at me with worry "At least take someone with you, promise me." I smiled "I promise, plus I wasn't planning to go alone." I got up and gave Chiron a hug thanking him before leaving to get my companions.

**Line Break**

**3rd POV**

"How do you know we are going the right way?" said Nico as we walked through the forest. "I'm a hunter Nico, I know how to track things" replied Thalia annoyingly since Nico asked the same question like a million times already.

_Flashback_

_`The first thing Percy did as he left the Big House was travel to the underworld and consequently to Nico. Percy knew that any quest was dangerous regardless of the skill set of one of the members. Even though Percy was immortal he wasn't taking any chances when someone he cared about was in danger. Since he didn't want anyone else to know about his powers the only options he had was Nico and Thalia. Fortunately both were not only powerful demigods but good friends of his who had a personal stake in this quest. He knew that Nico would agree since he was bored in the underworld while Thalia was probably sick with worry because Artemis had disappeared. _

_When he had appeared in the underworld, Percy immediately left for the palace of Hades not taking the time to observe the different sights that fled behind his form as he raced toward the most likely place for Nico to be. Entering through the front doors of the huge building, Percy didn't even acknowledge the guards existence and continued on through the black palace before skidding to a stop right at the entrance to the throne room. Taking a second to rest before slowly opening the throne room and striding into the large room stopping roughly a couple of dozen feet from the throne. "What do you need Percy?" said Hades as he sat on his throne that radiated with power. "I have come to ask if I could borrow Nico for a short while." Hades looked at Percy before nodding and summoning Nico. _

_When Nico saw Percy he ran up to him tackling him into a hug. "It's good to see you Percy. What brings you here?" said Nico as he separated the hug. "I came to ask if you would like to tag along with me on a quest." Nico smiled "Of course it gets boring here; no offense father."_

"_None taken, it is rather dreary in the underworld." Hades replied looking exceptionally tired as he did. "We expand everyday, and it takes more paperwork every hour." he said as though disgusted at even the mention of paperwork. Nico thanked his father as we said our goodbyes to get Thalia._

_With Thaila it went simpler if you don't count the hunters trying to kill us on sight. She agreed almost instantly since she was worried as heck. After that Percy explained everything which caused both of them to gasp and then they followed Artemis's trail which was easy to find. Percy knew it was probably a trap but he would rescue Artemis no matter what._

_End of Flashback_

"So how do you know we're going the right way?" "Hades dammit Nico if you ask that one more time…" Thalia fingered her knife to leave no doubt as to the consequences. Nico paled as he looked down and continued to walk. "Who do you think captured Artemis?" said Nico after a few minutes of walking in silence. "I wish I knew" said Percy as he cut a branch with his riptide. Thalia was about to say that they were getting close when they heard a huge roar followed with a gigantic wave that was headed their way wiping out everything in its way.

Percy immediately pushed Thalia and Nico behind him as he created a barrier out of the earth and water. "Hold on this will be a bumpy ride" he said as the wave crashed into them. The wave hit the barrier before either could reply, as the wave splashed against his shield percy noticed he couldn't manipulate the opposing water, though he couldn't put in his full concentration into it. Some deeply ingrained instinct told him that it was different, like Polybotes acid only more, powerful, primal… Chaotic. With that revelation Percy's eyes widened and he hurriedly called upon more water from the nearby lake to completely surround the trio and push back the Chaos water.

Surviving the wave took a lot out of Percy, when it passed he dropped on to his knees. "Are you alright Percy?" said Thalia as she kneeled down and handed him a piece of ambrosia. Percy ate it and felt his power slowly return. "Yeah I'm alright" replied Percy as he stood back up and drew out Chasm. "Get your weapons ready, they're coming" said Percy as he got into a battle stance. "Who's coming?" asked Nico as he drew his Stygian iron blade. "The ghouls" replied Percy. "What are ghouls?" asked Thalia as she took out her spear and shield. "The monsters that attacked before, the ones with four arms and poisoned tails." Thalia turned pale as she remembered. "What about the dragons, is one here as well?" asked Nico. Percy nodded "Yeah most likely, and I have a feeling thats not the least of our concerns right now."

Just as Percy said that an arrow flew past his head leaving a small scratch on his cheek. Turning to the direction the arrow came from in time to draw chasm and deflect another arrow aimed at him. Percy spotted the shooter, a man was riding a dragon made out of the same Chaotic water with ice armor and claws. The man had black hair and celestial bronze eyes. He was holding a black bow with three arrows notched pointing at them.

"How are you alive?" shouted Percy as he opened his wings and flew into the air. Orion laughed as he shot the arrows at Percy which bounced off his wings. "Chaos sped up my revival and gave me a boost in power making me stronger than ever before." Percy set himself ablaze "where is Artemis?" said Percy as he fired flaming feathers from his wings which countered a water blast from the dragon. "Oh you mean that bitch goddess that killed me?" he said with a mocking voice that was also filled with hatred. "Where is she?" Percy said as his anger grew and a black and green aura surrounded him. Orion laughed as he snapped his fingers and Artemis appeared.

She was beat up badly and her beautiful face was covered in blood. Her eyebrow was split as golden ichor ran down her face. She was restrained by chains and hung there like a lifeless doll.

Percy's rage only grew even more as storm clouds started gathering in the sky and lightning flashed everywhere. "You will pay for this!" said Percy as he charged at Orion. Orion laughed "Charge" he shouted as ghouls started coming out of the forest that was left unharmed. Percy watched as the army of ghouls drew closer to his friends. To his relief he saw the ground split and skeletons, zombies, and spirits come out and engage the army. Percy grinned and thought how great it was to have a son of Hades on your side.

As he returned his gaze back to Orion he barely had time deflect the incoming arrows which caused him to drop Riptide from the sudden force of the arrow. "_Shit"_ cursed Percy in his mind as he dodged more arrows and fired fireballs at Orion which were easily blocked by the water dragon. "Give up Jackson you don't stand a chance" said Orion as he laughed. "We'll see about that" said Percy as he put away Chasm and took out his scythe. "You're not the only one who gained powers" said Percy as he charged at Orion.

Percy fought like a demon, he twirled his scythe in deadly arks slashing and ripping off chunks of armor from the dragon and leaving scratches on Orion. "How do you hold Kronos's scythe?" Percy smiled "I took Kronos' power for myself and I'm not even using all of it." Orion smiled "good, that means I can go all out."

Orion notched back an arrow as it glowed with a black aura and fired it. Percy dodged to the side as the arrow shot past him into the mountain. When the arrow hit the mountain it imploded making half the mountain disappear into a void. Orion laughed as he shot more arrows making giant craters everywhere. Percy dodged as he flew around the dragon and Orion. "I guess it's time to finish this" said Percy as he raised his hand into the air as the symbol on his hand grew up his arm. "I-Impossible" said Orion as he shuddered in fear as he watched a black ball of anti-matter form in Percy's hand.

Percy fired the ball of anti-matter at Orion but was pushed back by some strong wind which caused the ball to go off course and hit the dragon leaving a huge hole in the dragon's left side wing and leg as it roared in pain and rained down of what was left.

Percy looked at where the wind came from and his face paled. There was the last elemental beast, the air dragon. It was magnificent and its body sparked with electricity. Well technically you could say it had no body. It's body was a mass of electricity and clouds that kept changing into different shapes. Becoming larger and smaller at random intervals. Its wings were clear but you could clearly see the sharp outlines of the wind they were created out of. It roared and a small tornado appeared within its mouth which it fired at Orion who was falling to cushion him.I searched the ground and found Thalia who was fighting a group of ghouls as I landed next to her. "Thalia I need you to hold back the air dragon while I eliminate Orion." Thalia looked at the dragon as her face paled. "I'll try but I can't promise you anything" she said as she raised her spear and fired lightning at the dragon which had almost no effect but was enough to draw its attention.

"Go! Hurry up Kelp Head!" shouted Thalia over the sounds of the raging battle. Percy noded and shot into the air leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Percy reached Orion as he shot arrows at him that split into more arrows. Percy folded his wings over himself for cover as the arrows hit him. Even though his wings were nigh indestructible he still felt the pain. He grabbed his scythe with both hands as he charged while slowing down time. He slashed at Orion with insane speed since time was slowed for everyone except him. When time returned to normal Orion burst into millions of pieces from all the cuts that Percy had made. However the pieces started gathering and growing as Orion's body started to reform. "Shit" Percy cursed as he remembered that a giant can only be defeated by a god and demigod working together.

When Orion finished healing he laughed. "Haha ha! What's wrong son of Poseidon can't kill me! Ha ever since Chaos revived me I have become even greater, not even a god and a demigod together could defeat me!" Percy didn't know what to do. He slashed at Orion's body to keep him down longer as he thought of a solution.

Then Percy got an idea but it was one that he didn't like. As Percy fought he called to his father. "_Dad, if you can hear me, Help!" _he shouted in his head. A second later Poseidon appeared with a trident in his hands. When he saw what was happening his face turned to one of shock. "Percy, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he shouted over the battle as he got closer. "I forgot that I needed a god to slay a giant" shouted Percy as he still sliced up Orion who was almost reformed.

"You cannot kill me foolish demigod! Only a titan and a god can kill me by working together." Percy smiled "Thanks for telling and you are out of luck since I'm now a titan." Orion's eyes showed fear "That's impossible!"

Percy grinned "Well you will have to find out then" he said as he slashed at Orion cutting him in half as Poseidon threw his trident which pierced his head. Orion's body began to shimmer until it faded into the void with him screaming that he will take revenge.

Percy turned his gaze to the dragon who sent Thalia flying across the battlefield with a swap of his wings. Percy slowed down time for everyone except him and Poseidon as he looked at him "go get Artemis and have Apollo heal her she is injured" he said as he pointed toward Artemis. Poseidon just stood there trying to comprehend at what his son had just said and done. "I'll explain later" said Percy as Poseidon nodded and flashed towards Artemis and cut the chains. "I'll be back Percy" shouted Poseidon before vanishing.

Percy looked back at Thalia and teleported over to her as he caught her before she could he landed he returned time to normal. "Thank.. you" said Thalia as she passed out in Percy's arms exhausted. Percy set her on the ground and watched as the ground absorb her as he sent her to his home in Tartarus.

He looked at the dragon who was flying in the sky and firing lighting at the skeletons and the undead. Percy shot into the air towards the dragon. The dragon roared as it charged at Percy all the while firing mini tornados at him. Percy dodged as shot balls of anti-matter at the dragon which went right through it instantly being replenished by the air surrounding it. Percy slashed at the dragon with his scythe but it was useless since the dragon had no true form. Then an idea occurred to him as he charged at the dragon which fired lightning at him. Percy blocked it with Chasm and it bounced of his sword, back at the dragon. The dragon roared as it started absorbing the power but couldn't stop the lightning and started getting overpowered. As the dragon began glowing from the intense amount of lightning it absorbed. Light beams started to shoot out of it as it exploded in a giant white light that blinded everything.

When the dragon's last remaining light died out Percy allowed himself to rest for a short while. This turned out to be a mistake as the water dragon from earlier having restored its damaged body smashed its tail into his side, sending him flying into the trees. As Percy regained his wits after being smashed through several different trees at just below terminal velocity, he surveyed the rest of the battle. Nico was obviously tired but still going strong with over two dozen skeletal roman soldiers in a small phalanx with him in the center, ready to defend or attack as necessary.

On the other side of the battlefield though he was shocked to see a familiar ugly mug with green hair standing at a huge 30 ft tall height. Polybotes, the bane of Poseidon stood at the side of the water dragon who had given him so much trouble. "SON OF POSEIDON! I have come to take my revenge for what you have done to me and my family." Polybotes boomed in anger, causing the Chaotic water dragon to shift restlessly as though dying to come and eat me. "Oh great another one." Percy exclaimed, trying to distract Polybotes enough to catch his breath. It worked because as soon as Percy stopped talking the Gigante replied "Mock all you want Perseus Jackson for I have returned with powers unimaginable to your puny mind." Percy rolled his eyes "Sure whatever you say pal."

Polybotes swelled up in anger before commanding his pet dragon to finish him. Percy flipped before lashing out with Riptide which had returned earlier to his pocket.. Unlike before however this did not have leave any noticeable damage. The dragon extended its neck before closing its mouth around him. The last thing Percy heard before completely disappearing into the beast maw was the sound of Nico crying out his name.

**Line break**

**Nico POV**

I felt the ground tremble as the hoard of ghouls closed in before I carve a fissure into the earth with my powers over the underworld. Out of the fissure a hundred skeletons and undead rose from the depths. They unsheathed their individual weapons to face the oncoming swarm. The ghouls smashed into the line of undead only to stop on the edge of their blades. The skeletons worked in perfect sync each one defending the ones next to them and slashing or stabbing furiously into the hoard. Many ghouls fell taking just as many of the living dead with them. Only for them to be replaced by another as soon as it fell. I knew I could keep this up until the swarm fell, but I would be too weak to face any other challenges if I did.

Suddenly a patch of ghouls scattered in the back before regrouping into a single large form. The creature they became looked similar to a 15 ft tall bipedal bear with a white mask and spines growing over its back. It looked quite formidable as it charged through any ghouls in its path not caring if they got out of the way in time or just got squished under its large weight. When it reached the line of the defending undead it charged straight through barely pausing in its quest after me.

My eyes locked onto its and I saw something that made me freeze. Hate, pure unadulterated hate burned in its eyes. This was strange because all the ghouls from before had no emotions that could be detected. But this things hate was so strong that I could feel it rolling off it like a miasma. It lunged at me as it started to slash at me with its claws trying to rip me to shreds. I dodged and rolled under and turned around while the bear was still trying to find me under its legs. Before it could find me I opened a hole in the ground right under it as I watched it roar and fall leaving the burning gaze of its eyes on my skin.

When the bear-like creature fully fell I closed the fissure and let out a breath. Looking around only for my blood to freeze. All the ghouls had disappeared, only to be replaced with larger, more deadly monsters. More bear-like creatures that looked puny in comparison to the giant black scorpions, with white bone armor and a glowing giant stinger. The front claws were easily large enough to slice me in half. "Son of a hellhound!" I cursed as I felt infinitely more tired than a few seconds before knowing that I could easily be overwhelmed by such a combination.

Suddenly I heard a roar of pain and the sound of something large falling. Looking up I saw the dragon of water fall with half its body destroyed. It fell directly on the group of hateful beast crushing part of them as it crashed. "ROARRR" the dragon roared from the pain as it thrashed, killing more of the black creatures before sweeping its wings out and dragging itself to the nearby lake.

By this time the group of Chaos monsters had lessened in number into a far more manageable level. Being just under two dozen in a mixture of bears and scorpions. I summoned a good number of roman infantry shield men to guard me. Each took a position in a phalanx surrounding me. The three bears charged and my skeletons brought up their spears and shields. The bears circled, proving they had at least mild intelligence, as they sought the weakest part of the square.

Finding none, one of the bears roared and charged into the line of shield men as they struggled but kept the bear at bay until the line behind it could thrust their spears into the unarmored parts of its body. Letting out a final roar the bear fell to the ground before dispersing and drifting off into the wind. The other bears growled before also charging , however they charged from separate directions as they tried to crush us. As the shield man held them back I opened up cracks in the ground so they would fall in. The remaining bears let out a cry as they fell into the darkness of the underworld.

The 20 ft long scorpions proved themselves to be smarter than their more feral brethren. With their long tails they penetrated the soldiers shields as they threw them across the field leaving the soldiers defenseless. A few of the spearmen got in a good hit or two before returning back to the land of the dead. The distraction was all I needed, because it only took a few seconds to whistle loudly to summon the help I needed.

A large shadow rose up from on of the broken trees before tackled one of the great scorpions sending it into another one before pouncing and ripping off both their stingers before driving them through one of their skulls and injecting the poison into the brain killing them instantly. Mrs.O'leary howled before turning to the last of them as it dodged its right claw and crawled under it before pushing it up and flipping it, and uncovering its softer underbelly. The scorpion thrashed trying to bring itself up right until Mrs.O'leary brought its stinger right into its neck.

As the harder monsters were defeated the rest of the soldiers came back into position ready for any new monsters. As I looked back to where I last heard Percy, I froze. Standing there was Polybotes and the not so injured water dragon. Percy jumped back and slashed at the water dragon before the dragon extended into a bite that surrounded Percy before closing. "PERCY!" I cried his name as I felt tears running down my face.

**Percy POV**

As I opened my eyes all I saw was pitch black darkness. I tried to move only to find it felt like I was in mud. I tried to breathe only to bring in water and start to cough as I choked. That resulted in me breathing in more, until I found myself drowning in something that should have been my element. Water had always been where I had been safest, the only times where water had done otherwise was when Jason, Piper, and I were almost drowned by the nymphs. I started to panic, before I felt rage at the fact that Polybotes and Chaos had turned my domain against me. '_Why should I drown in my element'. ._

As I searched the darkness I felt a presence. "It's hopeless, you can't escape me" said a feminine voice. "Who are you?" I asked as I felt my lungs starting to burn up from the lack of oxygen. "I am Leviathan a creation of Chaos, the one of water, the water of life and death" replied the voice. I felt my heart pound lowder as my lungs started to give in. "Why do you follow Chaos?" I asked feeling dizzy as my consciousness started to fade.

"He is my creator, the one who gave me life." I smiled at the reply even though I was probably about to die. "Let me tell you something before I die, Chaos will destroy all life if he takes over and that will include you as well. He plans to destroy this world and make a new one because this one is corrupted. I don't want that thats why I fight. I have people I love and care for living in this world. That's why I fight even if this world will bring itself to ruin one day." As I said my little speech I passed out as I prepared to face the underworld with one thought in my head. "_I'm sorry Artemis, I failed to save you."_

When I woke up I was surprised to see that I wasn't in the underworld. As I got up I noticed that I was inside an ice barrier. I sat there confused for a second before I heard a roar. I looked up to see the water dragon fighting Polybotes which confused me even more. As I watched them fight I heard a voice in my head. "_I have decided to join your side Percy, I do not wish for life to end even if it means going against my creator." _I was surprised at what I heard, then I felt a grin form on my face. "_Welcome to our side Levy, now lets kill this guy!"_ I said as I took out my swords and shattered the barrier.

**Linebreak**

**3rd POV**

As Percy and the water dragon fought Polybotes, Nico was relieved that his cousin had survived. A beasts cry alerted him to more ghouls that had appeared though luckily no larger combined ghoul beast had appeared. Mentally commanding them, the roman skeletons raised their spears against the wave of monsters that smashed right into them.

As the battle continued on Percy fought Polybotes with the help of Levy, who kept reforming since there was no god to help them. "You can't kill me without a god, no matter how strong you are, I'll just keep reforming until you wear yourself out" said Polybotes in a mocking voice. Blasting a ball of acid at him Percy redirected it. "What?!" Polybotes shouted in shock.

"I guess it isn't a shock that you didn't know but I can control all liquids now." Percy confidently stated before slashing as he felt that his strength was beginning to wane. Then in a bright flash of light Poseidon appeared with a few dozen of cyclops. "Sorry to keep you waiting son" he said as he joined in the fight. "I didn't know you could make dragons out of water now" said Poseidon as he blasted Polybotes with godly energy taking off his arm.

"I didn't make her, it's a real dragon, her name is Levy" replied Percy as he threw a ball of anti-matter at Polybotes which ripped off his other arm leaving him defenseless. "What do you mean?" asked Poseidon as he stabbed Polybotes with his trident. "He was created by Chaos but joined our side since he doesn't wish to see life vanish" replied Percy as he grabbed his swords and chucked the at Polybotes as the pierced his eyes and went through his brain. "NOOOO" Polybotes screamed before his body shimmered and vanishing.

Percy turned towards Poseidon "Thanks for helping dad" he said as he put away his swords. "No problem, I'll always come and help if I can" replied Poseidon. "So care to explain some things?" asked Poseidon as he looked at Percy. "Yeah but lets wait until we reach Olympus, I need to go check on Thalia first."

"Alright I will trust you son, and will wait on Olympus as well as tell the other gods." Percy nodded before he landing on the ground. Levy landed next to him "what should I do? Chaos will try to hunt me down now that I betrayed him." said Levy as she shrank to the size of a baby dragon. "Come with me I'll take you to my place" said Percy. Levy nodded as she flew up to him and landed on his shoulder as Percy let the earth swallow them.

When Percy appeared in his house he walked to his room as Deception ran up to him. He picked him as he opened the door to his room to see Thalia exploring his room. "I see you're doing fine" said Percy. "Yeah I'm fine…" Thalia said while turning around and instantly drew her spear when she saw the dragon forgetting whatever she was saying.

"What is it doing here?" said Thalia as she pointed the spear at the dragon on Percy's shoulder. "Now calm down Thalia, first of all her name is Leviathan but I call her Levy since it's shorter and she joined our side." Thalia nodded and put away her spear as she looked at Levy like she was going to attack at any moment.

"So I'm guessing you're all better" said Percy as he sat on the bed and stroked Deception's fur. "Yeah, I'm much better thanks for sending me here or I would of probably have died there." Percy smiled in return.

"I got to say though Percy, your room definitely has a lot of stuff" said Thalia with sarcasm" Percy laughed "I normally don't spend time here thats why all my stuff is mainly in the tent." Thalia nodded "so are you going to take me back and how is Artemis?" Percy looked at Thalia "I don't know I was about to go to Olympus, I just came to check up on you. Do you want to come with me?" said Percy as he got up from his bed. "Yeah, lets go" said Thalia. Levy and Deception jumped off Percy as he stood up. Percy walked up to me and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder as they dissolved into the mist.

**Percy POV**

Me and Thalia appeared on Olympus as she fell on her knees. "What the heck was that?" she said as she touched her body to make sure everything was fine. I laughed "that's how I travel, you'll get used to it." Thalia stood up "no i'm not getting used to that because I hope to never travel like that again." I laughed as I walked up to the doors to the council room "lets go" I said as I opened the doors.

When I walked in all the gods were already there and Artemis was in her throne looking as beautiful as ever before. "_Thank you"_ I heard her say in my mind as she smiled at me. I smiled back "_I'll do anything for you" _I said as I saw her face turn a light shade of red before she turned away.

I turned towards Zeus who was sitting on his throne as lightning crackled around him. "Explain yourself demigod, how did you know that Artemis was taken and how did you find her?" he said with anger in his voice. I smiled "I got a prophecy that told me she was captured" I replied. Zeus got even more angrier "and you didn't tell the council about this?" I laughed "why should I, wasn't it you who threw me into Tartarus?"

Zeus was really mad now. "How dare you talk back to me!" shouted Zeus as his master bolt crackled intensely. I laughed "I suggest you don't try anything or are you ready to hand over your throne?" I said as Zeus sat back down even though his face was red from anger.

"So Percy, what was the prophecy?" asked Athena with curiosity. I looked at her before speaking.

_The one of destruction that controls time and fate_

_Shall go on a journey to save his one mate_

_The truth shall be known to all_

_and the fall of the ruler will begin the fall_

_The hero shall vanish into nothing but air_

_leaving the world in total despair_

Athena looked at me with a questioning look. "How does this relate to Artemis though and how does this relate to you?" she asked me as she tried to solve the pieces of the puzzle. At this time Artemis stood up from her throne and walked down to me. "It's because we are dating and the prophecy said that he will save his one mate which is me." All the gods looked at us shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER DEMIGOD!" shouted Zeus as thunder and lightning boomed throughout the sky. "Poseidon and Hades grabbed Zeus as they held him back. "DON'T YOU DARE HOLD ME BACK!" yelled Zeus. "Calm down brother and let them explain" said Hades as Zeus calmed down a bit. "Fine" he said as they let him go and he sat down. "Explain yourself!"

"Like Artemis said we are dating and I swear on the river Styx I didn't do anything to her" I said as thunder boomed in the sky and some of the gods gasped. "And to answer your other question on how it relates to me is because during my years in Tartarus I had found Kronos's scythe and killed Phobos. By doing that I became the titan of time and destruction." The gods looked at me with stunned expressions.

I looked at Zeus who was insanely mad now and probably had a good reason to kill me now that he found out that I was a titan. "How dare you come here titan!" said Zeus as he got up and raised his master bolt. I laughed "I don't even want to be here, plus I'm saving your sorry ass again while you sit and watch and if you're looking for a fight I'll be more than happy to give you one."

Zeus was now red as a tomato from anger. As he charged up his master bolt and fired it at me. I was planning to dodge it but I remembered that Artemis was behind me. "_Shit"_ I cursed as I knew it would hit Artemis if I dodged it and she was still weak from before. As I watched the lightning shoot towards me I pulled out Riptide to deflect while I pushed Artemis out of the way. The lightning bolt hit my sword but I was too late to deflect it fully, as I felt the rest of it hit my side.

**Artemis POV**

I fell to the floor as Percy pushed me and got hit by the lightning. I screamed his name as the impact of the lightning with Percy's sword created a huge flash that blinded the room. When it disappeared there was no sight of Percy. I looked angrily at where Zeus was. When I saw him I chuckled. Zeus was laying on the ground with his hands on his private part, but the funny part was that were his thing was supposed to be was a huge hole. As I laughed at Zeus and thought how much he deserved it, his body shimmered before it disappeared.

"The pain must of been great if it caused him to fade" said Apollo as he looked at the spot where Zeus had been. "He deserved it for what he did to Percy, and he was getting too stuck up." I said as I got up and walked over to my throne and sat down as the sadness of Percy's death washed over me. I turned towards Hades "did he get into Elysium?" I asked as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Hades looked at me sadly and confused "H-He's soul didn't enter the underworld."

I looked at Hades "does that mean he's still alive?" I asked as hope began to return to me. "I don't know he might be or maybe Chaos took him." I slouched in my throne as I felt like my heart was ripped out of me. "But like I said who knows maybe he is still alive" said Hades. I nodded in return.

"Can you look for him Artemis?" said Poseidon who was sitting there silently at the loss of his favorite son. I nodded "I was planning to anyways." Poseidon nodded.

"So who will be the king now that Zeus is gone?" said Athena. "I think Hestia should take over after Zeus since she is the oldest from all of us" said Demeter who was eating cereal. "I agree, she would make a good ruler" said Poseidon as the gods looked at Hestia. Hestia sat there in her 8 year old form. "I will take over if you wish me too" she replied. "Okay so everyone who disagrees say your opinion now before this is decided" said Athena.

Everyone sat in silence "Okay since no one disagrees, Hestia is now queen of Olympus. At the mention of that Hestia's throne glowed as gold flames appeared on it. "Now since everything is settled for now we'll go prepare for war and send some search parties for Percy" said Hestia as the gods nodded in return before flashing away.

**So that was ch 8 guys and hope you liked it, tell us what you think! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for like almost two weeks, we were kinda busy! Well here is ch 9 and we hope u enjoy! Also thank you those who review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Rick Riordan's works.**

**Chapter 9**

**3rd POV**

Percy woke up in a mysteriously lit room which had no candles or lights to speak of, yet shadows danced on the walls as though a fire was lit in the middle.. "_Where am I? Am I dead?" _thought Percy as he got out of the bed and walked to the solid black door.

Upon opening it he was hit with the sight of ancient greek temples each the size of a mountain of themselves. *Whistle* "Damn." Percy stated impressed by the sheer size of the temples not to even mention the actual appearance of each. One was a deep black that seemed to seek out light just to devour it. Another one which Percy liked the most was a temple that seemed to change colors from blue to light green exactly the shades that the sea took at any time.

As Percy walked through the place he saw huge doors that were 60ft high. The doors themselves gave off an aura as you got closer to them and seemed that it would crush you. Percy couldn't describe it, but if he could it would be pure raw Power. It felt like he stood in front of Tartarus again as an enemy only a dozen times worse. They were black, or were they white? Blue? Percy couldn't tell they shifted never remaining a single color and never repeating the same color twice.

Percy walked up to the doors and pushed the open as the doors started to open slowly into a giant room. There stood humongous towers. No, not towers, thrones as large as buildings each one was 50ft tall and hovered above the ground. In each throne sat giants. No, giants was an insult the shortest one could have easily been taller than any giant. Not to mention their power, which radiated a pressure that would have crushed anyone lesser than Percy.

"Welcome, Perseus Jackson. We have been waiting for you to awaken" said one of the beings as Percy looked at every being until his eyes stopped at one of them. In one of the thrones sat Tartarus, his throne was black as an abyss yet red seemed to flow through in intricate designs "What am I doing here, and how am I still alive?" asked Percy as he looked towards the direction of the voice.

"You have been summoned here by us before you could die from Zeus master bolt. We have decided to make you a primordial and give you a seat on this council so that you could help us stop Chaos" said one of the primordials who was sitting on a throne that was made out of sand, but the sand wasn't normal it kept on moving and changing just like time itself.

"You're Chronous the primordial of time aren't you?" asked Percy as the man smiled and his eyes shone a bit as if he was happy that Percy was able to recognize him. "Yes, and I am going to help you with your time powers after you become a primordial."

"I'm going to become a primordial?" asked Percy not believing his own ears. "Yes, you have proven yourself as the greatest hero in all of history and Chaos created us so he knows our weaknesses. So you will have a better chance against him then us, but we will help you of course." Percy stood in the middle of the room trying to grasp what is happening. "What will happen if I refuse?"

"I think you know the answer to that yourself" said Chronous. Percy looked at the ground before looking up again. "Alright I'll become a primordial." Chronous and Tartarus smiled in return.

"Before that you will have to get Gaia and Ouranos remains" said a feminine voice. Percy turned towards the direction of the voice. The woman had long beautiful black hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were darker than black itself and her skin was slightly pale. Her throne was black but had tiny specks of white in it that glowed. "You're Nyx the primordial of the night" said Percy as she smiled back in return.

"Why do I have to get their remains though?" asked Percy confused and felt anger rise up as he remembered Gaia. "It will give you power over the sky and earth which will affect your domains and powers when you become one of us, as well as allow you to fight on even ground with Father" replied Nyx. Percy nodded as he comprehended what she said.

"Alright, where can I find their remains?" asked Percy as if he wanted to get this finished and be done with this. "Gaia's remains are located in the center of the earth and Ouranos' remains are on top of Mt. Everest."

Percy stared at Nyx in shock, the center of the earth where no mortal had ever gone and the tallest most difficult to climb mountain in the world, and they wanted him to travel there and defeat whatever dwelled there before returning to fight the most powerful being in the history of everything.

"Great! How will I know where the remains are?" said Percy. "You will find a giant shrine where the remains are located, but be careful the shrines will be protected and I doubt Chaos will just watch as you try to get the remains" said a different voice this time.

The man had pitch black hair and black eyes. His skin was a dark color that you could mistake him for a shadow if you weren't looking carefully. The throne was black and seemed to be made of solid shadows.

"You're Erebus" said Percy as he looked at man who nodded in return. Then he stood up and walked up to Percy. "Let me bless you I'm sure my blessing will come in handy." He put his hand on Percy shoulder as shadows engulfed Percy and then got absorbed by his own shadow. Percy bowed and thanked Erebus.

"I would like to give you my blessing also" said a different voice across the room. The man was the complete opposite of Erebus, he had platinum blond hair and a nice lightly tanned skin, his eyes were like two suns that shone brightly. "Will you accept it?" he asked.

"It will be my pleasure to receive your blessing Lord Aether" said Percy as he bowed. Aether nodded as he lifted his hand and shot a beam of light at Percy. The light hit Percy and caused him to shine brightly before the light died out leaving the great streak of hair he had a pure white color.

"Thank you Lord Aether" said Percy as he bowed again. "Now retrieve the remains, the faster you succeed the faster we will be able to stop Chaos" said Aether. Percy nodded as he headed for the door. "And Percy, make sure nobody finds you or knows about you, or all our plans might be found out by Chaos and than we will have no chance of winning. Percy nodded before opening the giant doors and leaving the room.

**Linebreak**

**Artemis POV**

It's has been two days already and there was still no sign of Percy. Me and my hunters had searched almost without breaks but were not able to find even a slightest clue of where Percy had vanished of too, it's like his existence was removed from this world.

"Lady Artemis lets take a break the hunters are tired and hungry" said Thalia as he walked up to me. "Alright lets settle for camp and then we can continue to scout .

**3rd POV**

"Damn, it's hot in here" said Percy as he was going deeper and deeper into the earth. If not for his resistance to heat and flames he would probably be fried to a crisp by now. After what seemed like hours Percy broke into the center of the core. It was probably hotter than hell itself. Everything was red and lava flowed everywhere. In the middle stood a huge shrine on a small piece of land, more like the only one.

Percy swam through lava as quickly as he could just in case he lost his resistance to heat and fire somehow while swimming in lava. As soon as Percy reached the land he felt the earth shake as pieces of rock started to fall from above into the lava. "Now what?" said Percy as he noticed something rising from the lava.

It was huge, the creature rose from the lava and shook itself sending lava everywhere, revealing itself. It was a huge red fox with red eyes, its claws and teeth that looked larger than Percy himself and sharp like they could slice through steel without effort. But the greatest feature was its nine flowing tails that seemed to be bathed in blood from its fur.

"Leave this place before I kill you foolish little one" growled the fox as it stalked up to Percy slowly circling. "Who are you?" asked Percy as he drew his swords. "I am the incarnation of pure wrath and hatred. Created from all the hatred and curses that Gaia felt when she faded. I am pure rage and anger."

"Well sorry, but I kind of need Gaia's remains, care to let me just take them and leave?" said Percy with a grin on his face. The fox roared in rage. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you mortal!" said the fox as it charged at Percy.

Percy immediately took to the air, unfolding his wings in order to dodge the fox's attack. When the fox bit down in the space Percy occupied seconds ago, only to find empty air. Percy knew he couldn't fly too high or risk impalement on the sharp stalactites above. With that in mind he dove for the red fox's back easily a hundred feet long and an easy target for his sword. Drawing riptide Percy carved a long bloody path into the canines fur.

*RAWR* the fox howled in pain. "Brat how dare you, I will rend the flesh from your bones and use each of your bones to skewer you over my flames and eat you while you scream." the fox viciously said. "Dude did anyone ever tell you to chill out? You really need to stop being so violent, ever think about gardening?" Percy replied cheekily.

*ROAR* the giant fox roared in rage and charged him again, only this time several stalactites were shaken loose and came plummeting down, forcing Percy to try to defend himself by calling on his old nameless shield crafted by his half-brother Tyson. Reinforced with trace amounts of prisidion the shield withstood the fox's claws but couldn't stop Percy from being flung heavily into a nearby wall and landing in one of the flowing rivers of lava.

Recovering his wits and using his wings to propel himself out fast as a blur he slammed his armored body right into the jaw of the great beast that had come closer to wait for him. The nine tails body flipped and he landed heavily on his back stunned. Unfortunately Percy couldn't take advantage of this because he had to shake his headache out. "Ugh note to self tackling giant monster in the face not good idea" said Percy as he tried to regain himself from the dizziness. He took a look at his half melted shield, "Man I knew I should have put in more prisidion."

Taking advantage of his distraction the fox grabbed a boulder and flung it at Percy with its tails. Percy was still a bit dizzy so the boulder seemed to be more on his right than it actually was so when he thought he dodged it it hit his, breaking a few ribs and sending him flying into the lava pool by his side... Again.

Percy started to sink to the bottom since the impact from before and with the boulder made his mind unstable. However since heat and fire where now one of his energy sources Percy began to heal slowly. He felt his ribs pop back into the right places and mend together as his mind became more clear. The pain remained there though even after he was killed. Percy then let the lava rise him up to the top as he shot out of the pool into the air. The fox growled in anger at seeing him still alive and all healed up.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that was just a warm up" said Percy even though he knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate even if he did keep healing he would fall from the pain. Percy took out his scythe which glowed from all the light the lava gave off. Then Percy got an idea, he raised his scythe and the lava started to rise and gather into one spot. Before Percy appeared a wolf made out of lava.

The fox stepped back as it looked at its predator. Percy grinned as he watched the wolf to start circling the fox, looking for an opening to attack. While the fox was being distracted Percy tried to try out the powers Erebus gave him. As he reached for the power he felt a presence in his mind. "Are you my master?" it asked with a voice that was quiet and soft but gave you the chills down your back. "Are you my master?" it repeated again.

"I don't know about that but I need your help whoever you are" said Percy as he replied to the voice in his hands. "As you wish, master" replied the voice. As soon as the voice said that Percy watched as his shadow rose and and started to form into a human shape. The shadow formed into a man with a lance. Instead of his eyes were two white glowing orbs.

"Who are you?" asked Percy as he looked at he man made of shadows. "I'm a shadow warrior, our clan was created by Erebus before the gods were born. However when Zeus got power he ordered to eliminate us since we were too powerful and he saw us as a threat. There only five of us left now." Percy grinned "Well you don't have to worry about Zeus you won't see him for quite a long time."

"Why is that?" asked the shadowman. "I'll explain later but we gotta kill this fox first" said Percy as he pointed at the fox who was fighting the wolf. The wolf was holding on to the fox with its jaws, while the fox had its tails wrapped around the wolf as it tried to crush it. "We should hurry up I don't think this will last much longer" said Percy as he readied his scythe. "Yeah, lets do this" said the shadowman as he got ready.

Percy charged as the shadowman turned into a shadow and slided over the ground at insane speed. He traveled up the fox's body and turned back into his human form when he was on top of its head. Percy flew up to the top of the head where the shadowman was and pierced the fox's eye with his scythe while the shadowman stabbed the other eye, blinding the fox. The fox roared in pain as it sent out a blast that pushed back everything and sent us flying into different direction.

**Percy POV**

I flew from the blast and hit the side of the temple wall hard enough to fly through three walls. I groaned in pain as I tried to get up, I felt the control over the wolf break and felt the lava break apart. I lay there for a while before I could get up. I looked around the room I was in. The room was large with a bunch of drawings of the earth, the giants, and in the middle of the room was a platform with a jar in the middle. I walked up to the jar which radiated with intense godly power.

I looked into the jar to see a bunch of dirt. "Are these supposed to be the remains?" I said as I grabbed the jar to get a better look. When I grabbed the jar it began to glow brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look. I closed my eyes as I felt the power increase. I waited until it died down and opened my eyes.

I could feel power run through my body that like I had never felt before. I could feel the earth itself and could see multiple things at once that happened on the earth. I saw people walking in a park, a rabbit run through the woods, I felt the trees growing and taking the nutrients out of the ground.I smiled "It's time for a fox hunt" I said as I sank into the ground.

I reappeared in front of the temple where I saw the shadowman fight the fox who was hitting everything it could since it couldn't see. I had to admit the shadow man was powerful he dodged all the random blows that came from the fox and managed to cut off three of its tails. I decided to end this as I felt the earth underneath me, which was the core. I made a crack under the fox and watched as it fell in. Then I closed it and felt the fox getting crashed into a pancake."_I wonder if I made a new piece of land somewhere by accident?" _I thought after realising what I just did.

As I was thinking the shadowman returned to me and transformed back into human form before me. "That was one hell of a fox" he said as he made his lance disappear somewhere. "So where are we going next?" he asked. "Mt. Everest if you know where that is" I replied. He nodded, call upon me if you need me since I see that you are my master." I laughed "Please don't call me master and just be my friend" The shadowman smiled "Thank you, I'm Lancer by the way." I smiled "Percy, Percy Jackson"

**Linebreak**

I was flying in the sky and could see before me at its glory. It was huge, much bigger than I expected it to be. As I was flying I noticed a godly aura nearby. I landed on the grounded and concentrated on the earth. I felt multiple people walking and concentrated on that spot. What I saw surprised me and shot pain through my heart. It was Artemis and her hunt. I wanted to run to her and tell her I'm alive but remembered that no one was supposed to know.

I let go of my concentration and called Lancer. "Do you need something?" he asked in my head. "Yeah, can you turn into a cloak?" I asked. "Yes I can change into any shape" he replied. "Then please turn into one, there are people here that know me and I can't tell them I'm alive yet"

"Of course" said Lancer as I felt him leave my shadow and wrap around me. "Now no one will be able to tell who you are, I made the shadows of the hood fall on your face so that no one would recognize you."

"Thanks" I replied as I started to walk up the mountain since if they saw my wings it would give me away immediately.

**Artemis POV**

I was walking with my hunters in the Himalayas, to be more accurate, . We had been searching for Percy almost a whole week and there was not a single clue. We were walking higher and higher into the mountains to scout the area because I felt a strong and powerful aura.

"Come on girls we're getting close" I said as I felt the aura increase and become more intense with every step we took forward. Then hell broke lose, the ground shook like the mountain was about to split in half. I heard a loud roar. I turned my head into that direction and almost fell over.

In front of me stood Typhoon, he was huge and seemed pissed at something. I followed his gaze to see a man standing a bit farther up the mountain. He was around 6'2 and had a cloak on, but what was strange was that his cloak was made out of shadows. I looked at his face but to my disappointment found that the shadows from the hood covered his face.

I looked up at Typhoon who had broke off a huge piece of a mountain and threw it at the man. I looked at the man and hoped that he would survive somehow, because it didn't seem possible to survive that.

I watched as the man was about to pull something out of thin air but he stopped as if he realised something. At that moment a thought went through my head "_can it be Percy? He can pull out objects out of his dimensional space." _I watched as he stopped and all of a sudden at the last minute a giant hand formed out of the ground and caught the piece of mountain. "Everyone stood there stunned even Typhoon looked confused.

"_Who is that? Wasn't Gaea defeated? Just who is this man? Is he one of the Ourea?" _As millions of thoughts ran through my head I watched the man swing his arm like he threw a ball and the giant hand copied him and sent the big chuck of the mountain at Typhoon who was still confused and didn't have time to dodge.

The giant rock hit him square in the chest and sent him crashing down the mountain. Typhoon got up looking even more angrier. "You will pay for this!" he shouted as he broke off a sharp piece of mountain and grabbed it like a bat. He charged at the man who was starting to glow. The glow kept getting brighter and more intense until the whole area was blinded and nothing except the color white could be seen.

**So that was ch 9, sorry bout the cliff hanger and if you haven't guessed it the nine tailed fox was inspired by Naruto. Plz review and we will try to post the next ch next week! Thank you for reading guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for like a month we were busy and then we kind of lost our motivation. However thanks to you guys for asking to update we got it back and we'll try to update by the end of this week. So here's the next chapter, plz enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy POV**

I decided to try out my blessing from Aether since I couldn't use most of my powers because Artemis and the hunters were there, and I couldn't be found out. As I reached for the power I felt it rush throughout my body. I looked at my body as it started to glow, the light became brighter and brighter, until I shined brighter than the sun itself

I heard gasps and looked in the direction that the gasps came from. My eyes met Artemis's as I saw joy and anger in her eyes. I was confused until I looked at myself. My shadow cloak was gone and instead I had armor made out of light on me. My hair which was black had turned white and the shadow cloak that was on me was now a huge black pool of shadows on the ground.

"Lancer what happened?" I asked. "The light was too strong and I couldn't stay close to you or the light would have eradicated me. However at the same time it increased the amount of shadows, so my strength has greatly increased."

"Oh" was my reply as I looked back at Artemis who was still standing there. I teleported to her at the speed of light which startled her. "Sorry, that I didn't tell you anything but the primordials told me that if I'm found out Chaos will know and that would destroy everything." Artemis just looked at me and then kissed me which surprised me and sent a wave of gasps throughout the hunters. I kissed her back as I felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm so glad that you're alive" she said as I wiped her tears away with my thumb. I smiled in return as I hugged her, completely ignoring the glares from the hunters. "Will you stay?" she asked me. I felt the pain in my heart increase as I knew that wasn't possible. "I'm sorry but I can't and I have to make you promise that you will not tell anyone that you saw me."

"Why?" she asked as I saw her eyes fill up with sadness which broke my heart from seeing her like this. "I must go train so that I can face Chaos" I replied. She nodded "I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell a soul that I saw you unless you allow me." I smiled "Thank you, I will try to contact you if I can." Then I looked at the hunters who didn't look as happy or sad at seeing me. "You must swear to" I said as I saw them get annoyed.

After they swore I looked back at Artemis. "Can you hold off Typhon for a few minutes?" I asked as she nodded. "Okay lets do this" I said as I drew out my scythe. "By the way why is it so quiet?" asked Thalia. As she said that I realised it to. "I don't know but it is way too quiet and I really don't like this." Right as I said that I heard Typhoon's voice.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE, OLYMPUS SHALL FALL AND CHAOS SHALL RISE!" I turned around and cursed at the sight in front of me. While I was talking with Artemis and the hunters, Typhon had made a huge ball of lightning in the air. It was huge, the power was probably equal to five blasts from the master bolt if not more. "Put shields on the hunters!" I said as I made multiple walls out of Earth to defend against the ball of lightning. After I did that I quickly pulled out my swords.

"DIE!" screamed Typhon as he threw the ball at us. I felt it easily break through my walls but lose some of its power, however it was still way too powerful. Finally the ball of lightning broke through as it hit chasm and traveled through my body to riptide which was stuck in the ground.

I heard Artemis shout my name but my body was starting to go numb and my vision was getting blurry and I could see red dots appear. After what seemed like hours of pain I collapsed on the ground shaking. "I felt someone put something in my mouth which tasted like my moms blue cookies.

"As I felt some of my power return back to me I opened my eyes and got up as I felt pain throughout my body. I got tackled into a hug which made me almost fall back down. "I looked at the auburn hair that was in my face. "I'm alright Artemis" I said weakly. "You're an idiot" she said as tears streamed out of her eyes. "What if you died?"

"But I didn't" I said as I got up with the help of Artemis. "Now hold off Typhon while I recover my strength and get what I came here for. "No, you're going to Olympus to heal, I'll call the other Olympians to fight him off."

"No, I must do this, please Artemis." She nodded "Okay, don't die or I'll ask Hades to revive you just to kill you myself." I smiled "Don't worry, I'll be fine" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Okay hunters were going to distract Typhon, lets go!" she said as she took out an arrow and fired it at Typhon. I watched them fire waves of arrows as I sank into the ground to go get the remains.

**Artemis POV**

As I shot arrows at Typhon it felt like shooting a brick wall. The arrows just bounced off of him. "Dang how hard is his skin?" I heard one of my hunters say as she shot more arrows at him. "Aim for the eyes!" I said as I let go off an arrow that hit his right eye. The arrow pierced his eye as he let out a loud scream of pain.

"You annoying pest of a goddess!" I'll kill you said Typhon as he picked up a boulder and threw it at me. I flashed away and appeared behind him with my hunting knives. I raised both of my knives and brought them hard into the back of his neck. As the knives met with the skin on his neck the knives shattered, only leaving a tiny scratch and a drop of golden blood appeared.

"Shit" I said before Typhon grabbed me and threw me to who knows where. As I flew for who knows how long I suddenly crashed into something soft and fluffy. I looked at what I had crashed into, finding myself on a cloud. "Thank the gods you're safe" I heard a voice above me.

I looked up to see Percy floating above me, he looked like an angel, his hair was white, he had his wings spread out, and his armor of light was glowing with power. His tattoo was all over his body making him look really badass. He had his swords drawn, chasm sparked intensely with black lightning while riptide was engulfed bywhite flames.

"What did you do? Theres a lot of power coming from you all of a sudden and since when could you control lightning? I asked as I stood up on the cloud. "Since now, I just absorbed Ouranos remains which gave me his powers" said Percy. I looked at him stunned trying to understand what he just said.

"Y-You mean the primordials? How?" I asked still trying to believe what he just said. "Yeah, I'll explain later, we have to take down Typhoon before he kills all your hunters. "Alright then lets go" I said as I summoned my bow.

**Percy POV**

I nodded as I grabbed her and flapped my wings and flew towards Typhon, leaving only a sonic boom behind me. When we got close we saw Typhon throwing boulders at the hunters while they shot arrows back at him. However they were beat up and seemed like they would collapse at any moment now.

I stopped a few feet behind Typhon and set Artemis down. "Okay, support me from the back while me and Lancer take him down"

"No! I'm going with you. You think I'm not strong enough?" said Artemis looking pissed. I smiled in return before my face turned serious. "No, it's not that, but someone needs to protect your hunters and I need someone to watch my back."

"Fine, I'll watch your back, now go kick his ass!" said Artemis as she ran towards her hunters, but before she could, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. It felt wonderful, taking away the whole time that we were separated. When we broke apart we looked into each other eyes before running off to face Typhon.

**Sorry that the chapter was kind of short, it's just that the next chapter we wanted to dedicate to the fight and yah hope you liked it and again sorry for making you wait. See you hopefully by the end of the week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you all of those who read our story. Sorry for the short chapters that we did lately, it's just that we decided to break the fight into more than one chapter and we wanted to have more chapters in our story. So yeah, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy POV**

I flew towards Typhon with insane speed as I put my swords in front of me and began to spin creating a vortex which made me go even faster. The flames and lightning mixed in with the vortex of wind making it look like I was inside a lightning bolt that was engulfed by flames.

As I sped up at an insane speed I crashed into Typhon and pierced through his shoulder leaving a huge burnt hole. Typhon roared in pain as he stumbled to his knees. I looked at the ground, searching for Lancer.

"Lancer! Where are you?" I shouted as I watched a pool of shadows morph into a giant. "Wow" I said with a blank expression on my face. "I didn't think you would get this much of a power up from the shadows that I created from my armor of light.

Lancer laughed "I get stronger every time the number of shadows increases, so whats your plan?"

"Well I was wondering if you could hold down Typhon for a few seconds with the shadows" I asked as I watched Typhon starting to get up and searching for me while not caring that the hunters were shooting arrows at him.

"Yeah, I can just give me some time and I can't hold him for long so be prepared" replied Lancer. "Okay, thats good enough, now lets wear him down a bit" I said as charged at Typhon.

I slashed at Typhon with my swords which barely did any damage and only left small cuts. "_This isn't working"_ I thought to myself as I dodged Typhon's giant hand.

Then I got an idea, I raised my swords into the air as I called upon the winds. I watched them gather until the king of wind spirits was before me. "Why have you called upon me?" I heard it say in my head. "I have called you to help me in this battle" I replied back to him in my head.

"Alright I shall help you but you will owe me a favor" said the wind spirit as I felt the winds get more violent. "Alright but it has to be something I can do" I said as struck my swords into the ground this time.

I felt the earth beneath me as I called upon it and watched as a huge golem formed before me. It was as at least as big as a titan and had red glowing eyes that radiated with power. "Did you call on me, master?" said the golem in a deep and ancient voice.

"A-Ah yah, and can you not call me master please?" I said as I felt his red eyes pierce through me

"As you wish, but what shall I call you than?" replied the golem. "Just call me Percy" I replied back.

"Now, can you go help hold back Typhon while I call for more help?" i said. "As you wish" replied the golem before lunging at the Typhon at a pretty fast speed even though being huge in size. I watched as he punched Typhon and caused him to stumble backwards and then was pushed on to the ground by a strong wind from the wind spirit.

As they held back Typhon I searched for the presence of the Phoenix within me until I found it deep inside. "_What do you want from me?" _asked the Phoenix. "_I have asked for your help" _I replied. "_Alright, but you must pay a price" _answered the Phoenix amusingly.

"_What's the price?" _I asked as I prepared for the worst. "_You will have to give up a part of your body in return for my help"._

"_As long as you will protect my loved ones I'll sacrifice anything to you" _I replied back with determination. "_I like your determination so I'll make the price cheaper for you. I guess for starters I'll take your left arm"._

I opened my eyes to see the Phoenix in the sky in all its glory as I looked down at my arm. My arm had turned into pure flames and produced such intense heat that I could feel it even with my immunity to heat and fire.

I turned towards Typhon who was pinning the golem down while trying to get rid of the wind spirit. I raised my swords as I lunged at Typhon and slashed at his a huge cut on his right leg as he stumbled.

"He must be getting weaker, keep it up!" I shouted as I took the moisture within the air and started forming a giant spear. While I was working on the spear I watched the golem rain down boulders on Typhon as the Phoenix ignited them.

The destructive power was impressive, it was like mini meteors had rained down on to the mountain. Everywhere you looked you could see craters as far as the eye could see. Meanwhile Typhon was on his knees, bleeding all over and had rocks sticking out of him.

"Lancer, don't let this chance slip away!" I shouted as I shot Typhon with balls of anti matter before he could get up again. "Okay, give me a few minutes" shouted Lancer reply.

I watched as the shadows started to merge with Lancer and he kept getting bigger and bigger. Then Typhon let out a loud roar of anger. "How dare you do this to me? Do you really believe you can bring me down? I withstood the might of Olympus for days! I am the mightiest Giant to ever have been born from our mother"

As Typhon said that he released a blast of energy around him sending everything flying into different directions. "Artemis!" I shouted as I searched for her. My eyes finally landed on her, she looked horrible. Her clothes were torn and her bow which was supposed to be indestructible had a crack in it.

Our eyes met and she smiled before running off to her fallen hunters who were in a much worse situation. I turned my eyes towards Typhon as they ignited with rage. "You'll regret this for the rest of your life" I shouted in rage as I charged at Typhon.

If anyone saw me right now they would probably think I was a demon, I slashed at Typhon with insane speed leaving cuts all over his body. The Phoenix and the wind spirit made flame tornados that circled around Typhon which didn't allow him to move because he would be burnt and torn apart instantly even if he's immortal.

Suddenly out came Typhons hand, easily larger than a small hill right into me. "Urk!" I cried out in pain as my swords flew out of my hands. I flipped my body around only to spot the spear like stone spikes jutting out the mountainside.

I immediately tried to bring out my wings but the wind protected me from the danger instead, lifting me up until I was standing on an air platform. I took a moment to survey the scene before me.

The hunters had retreated to a safe distance allowing the Phoenix to burn the surrounding area more liberally. Lancer was almost as tall as Typhon as the shadows kept on gathering around him. The golem was climbing Typhons back, holding an arm behind his back. The wind spirit was creating large tornados to limit Typhon's movement.

I pulled out my scythe and lunged at Typhon while throwing balls of anti matter at his eyes. Typhon roared in pain as his eyes were destroyed on impact leaving him as blind as Polyphemus.

I charged, using the power gifted to me by Aether I moved at close to the speed of light and jumped up as I enlarged my scythe and brought it down on Typhon, carving a large gash deep into his chest.

Ichor squirted out everywhere as I was cover in golden blood. "Now!" I shouted to Lancer as he wrapped the shadows around Typhon, leaving him immobilized. I used the wind to gather beneath me as a platform only to jump back up toward Typhon's ever changing face, bringing my scythe to bare. I couldn't resist the temptation to say some final words. "See you in the pit, καριόλη!"

I lifted Typhon into the air with the winds as I made a flaming hot pointed stick at the bottom and brought him down with full force. I watched as he roared in pain and split in two leaving nothing but dust behind.

As I landed on the ground I thanked the golem, Phoenix, and wind spirit for their help as I watched them disappear. I turned my head to see Artemis and her hunters walking towards me. I walked towards them as Lancer sank back into my shadow and my light armor vanished.

"Thanks for the help" I said as I stopped in front of them. "Haha, you killed him yourself pretty much, I was barely able to deal any damage" she replied giving off a beautiful smile which pierced my heart.

I stood there in a gaze until I remembered that I had to leave her again. My smile quickly disappeared as I looked at the ground not knowing what to say. "What's wrong?" I heard Artemis say.

I looked into her eyes with sadness "I have to leave again." I looked Artemis into the eyes and felt even worse. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please don't leave me again, I won't be able to bare it."

"I'm sorry but I have too, but I promise that this is the last I will ever leave you." I pulled her into a kiss before vanishing into nothing, only leaving my words in the wind. "I'll be back, I promise."

**So, yeah this was chapter 11. Thank you for reading and plz review, we actually read all the reviews we get. **


	12. Chapter 12

**H**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy POV**

I appeared in the council room of the primordials as they sat there with intense and raw power rolling off in waves. "I see you have completed the tasks we gave you, if we ignore that you revealed yourself to a certain someone" said Nyx with a glare.

"It's not like I could help it" I replied back while returning the glare. "So, are you going to make me a god now? Otherwise I won't have enough time to train."

"Yeah, about that.. you now hold the essence of two different primordials, as well as the various blessings and abilities you already have. Such power is immense and your body is barely keeping itself from being torn apart have. Your only option would be to reincarnate into a god strong enough to handle this power before training you" said Chronus as he stood up and started to walk up to me. "But that's going to take years and we don't have that much time!" I said as I coughed up blood all of a sudden with large specks of gold in it.

I looked at my blood confused to why it was mixed with golden blood. "What's wrong with my blood?"

"You have too much godly power inside you as I said before, which is turning your blood golden faster than I though, and once it turns fully into the blood of the gods you will die since your mortal body won't be able to handle it. The reason you coughed up blood earlier is because your body is trying to get the power out of its system" said Chronus as he summoned a chair for me.

I sat down as my head started to get dizzy. "How long do I have till I die and reincarnate? What will happen to the world? Chaos will destroy it before I'll be back!" I coughed up more blood which had even more gold in it now.

"I know that it will take a while that's why I will speed up the time flow around so that instead of eight years it will take you only eight months" said Chronus as my vision started to get blurry.

"It seems we don't have much time left before your mortal body destroys itself. We should get ready since we will have to turn you into a primordial while you are reincarnating. So that when you are reborn you will be reborn as a true primordial and have enough power to rival Chaos."

Chronus opened up a swirling portal of sand as the other primordials got up and went through their own summoned portals. "Let us begin, the faster we finish this the more time you will have to train after this. Lets just hope it will be enough."

With those words Chronus helped me get up as my body began to paralyze and the last thing I saw was the swirling pool of sand before I lost my vision.

**3rd POV**

After Percy's disappearance, Chaos's forces attacked a few days later. Both of the camps had been destroyed after being overwhelmed by Chaos by the immense number of her armies. The number of campers had dropped to almost one third of what was there originally.

The hunters and the amazons were in a bit of a better shape but still lost a great amount of people. Olympus was slowly being overtaken as the gods grew weaker by day.

The world that we once knew was now a living hell. The mortals had started their own war, most likely influenced by ours. Earth, which was once full of life was now an endless wasteland of corpses and waste. Oceans, which were once full of life and had clear and beautiful waters were now black bodies of water filled with blood and bones

The people who had survived were either enslaved by Chaos's army or went into hiding. The technology that the mortals once had and were so proud of had been wiped out leaving nothing behind. The world had once again returned to the stone age.

Life as we knew it had ended, people kept dying and the new generation of mortals possessed no information about anything that they had achieved throughout time. Not even one scrap of paper remained with information but if only we knew that everything was about to change soon.

**(7 years later)/Artemis POV**

"Retreat! We must regroup or we will all die!" I shouted to the few of the hunters that were still alive.

I watched as another one of my hunters was overwhelmed and ripped apart by the ghouls. I looked away as tears kept running down my cheeks like an over flooded river. I notched two arrows as I saw another hunter struggling. I released the arrows at the two ghouls behind her and flashed to intercept another.

"Stay near me, we must regroup with the others! I shouted over the cries from the ghouls. The huntress nodded as she sliced the throat of a ghoul.

I searched the battlefield which was more like a massacre now. Bodies lay everywhere and the ground that was once full of life was now ran red from all the blood that had been spilled on it.

We fought through an endless army of ghouls as we finally managed to regroup somehow. "Try to hold the back for a bit longer I need to gather some strength before I can teleport us away" I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated on my powers.

I felt a faint resonance of my power which used to overflow with raw energy. I reached towards it and felt it faintly rush through me as I gather it and flashed us away with one line in my head. "_Wherever you are Percy, please hurry we need you!" _

**(1 month later)/3rd POV**

The primordials stood around a glowing purple flame. They had been giving energy to Percy as he was reincarnating so that when he was reborn he could rival Chaos in power.

"It is almost time" said Chronus whose form was flickering. "After he is reborn I'm afraid that I will fade since I was already fading before all this happened, I shall have him inherit my power and be the next Lord of Time."

"There must be another way, we can't lose you brother, especially that we will have to fight back now" replied Aether with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry brother we will meet again, after all, we all fade at some point" replied Chronus as his body was now almost transparent. "Now lets finish what we started brother."

As the primordials continued to give energy, the purple flame started to glow brighter and bigger. "It is time, prepare yourselves or he will absorb all of your power with his rebirth" said Nyx as she stepped back, followed by the other primordials except Chronus.

The flame kept growing and growing before the whole room was engulfed in a bright light and all you could see was a bright purple light.

When the light cleared Percy lay in the middle with Chronus nowhere to be found. His hair was darker than before with streaks of white in it. His white wings were longer and looked more magnificent than ever before. However what surprised everyone was that the arm that he sacrificed to the Phoenix was engulfed in raging purple flames.

"It can't be, it's not possible" said Erebus as he stared at Percy's hand. "But it's exactly as the prophecy said" replied Nyx as she walked up to Percy to examine him more closely. However before she could Percy opened his eyes.

When he opened his eyes it was a sight to behold. His eyes kept changing color every few seconds. At first they were sea-green, then black, blue, red, and gold followed by many others.

"Where am I?" said Percy as he got up and examined himself, before stopping at his arm. "What's wrong with my arm?" asked Percy as he looked at Nyx.

Nyx looked into Percy's eyes before starting to speak. "There is a prophecy that existed since this world was first born from Chaos. It was said that one day a being would be born with a fraction of power from a being that was even greater than Chaos. The being would have part of his body engulfed in the flames of life and death."

Percy looked at Nyx dumbfoundedly, "Are you serious or are you just messing with me?"

"What I said is the truth. We didn't believe it all these years but in our whole lives we have never seen a flame of that color which only leaves it to that option" said Nyx. Before Percy could say anything else the three fates flashed in.

They looked worn out and older than before. "We must hurry!" said one of the fates. "We must give you your titles" said one of the other fates. "Perseus Jackson, you are the primordial of elements, beasts, life, death, destruction, and time."

"Time?" said Percy confused. I thought Chronus had that title, and speaking of him where is he?"

"Chronus has faded and passed on his title and power on to you" replied Aether with a sad expression on his face. "Oh" was all Percy managed to say.

"We must hurry, you need to train and we are running out of time as we speak" said one of the fates.

Percy looked at them with determination, "then we should start don't you think?"

**Line Break/Percy POV**

I had to admit I had way more power than before. Being primordial of elements was a big advantage since I could control everything. In addition I could create anything from nothing by gathering the atoms in the air.

I've been training for about two months now and my training was now almost complete and it was almost time to put chaos back into his place and free this world from chaos.

My arm which was covered in purple flames was a great part of my fighting style now. I had developed a new fighting style where I would attack with my sword or any other weapon I had until I was close enough to the opponent. Then I would grab them with my arm which could either kill anything or bring them back to life.

However, the thing about me bringing people back to life, is that it took a great amount of energy and it didn't heal them more than instantly fatal wounds. So, if their head was cut off it would reconnect, but if they were dealt many smaller wounds and I revived them they would die again almost instantly of blood loss and I could only bring back a person back to life once.

Well enough of my achievements, I wouldn't wanna give away all my tricks to you because then it won't be as exciting for you later.

I grabbed Chasm as I walked to the Arena to practice my sword fighting for the last time before I had to leave and get the army together.

When I arrived there Lancer was already slashing at dummies. "Hey Lancer, lets have a duel" I called out to him. I watched as he stopped and looked into my direction. "Hey Percy and sure I was getting tired of these dummies anyways, they're not as fun."

After I became a primordial and started to train Lancer left my shadow to get stronger himself.

As we got ready I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. If you're wondering about the flames on my arm, I have a special bracelet on when I don't fight to control the power just incase I don't kill someone by touching them.

We circled each other before Lancer lunged at me with his spear. I sidestepped and sent a fast kick at his chest which he dodged by rolling away. This time I lunged as I slashed with my swords which he parried with his spear, but I predicted this and kicked his legs which sent him falling to the ground.

What I didn't expect though was him falling through a shadow he made in the ground. "Not bad" I said as I tried to find out where he was. "You're not bad yourself" I heard his voice around me.

Before I had time to react Lancer's spear flew out of the ground and pierced my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder in pain and tried to pull out the spear, but before i could it dissolved into shadows.

"Didn't think you would be able to hurt me Lancer, seems that you have improved greatly." I felt a small tingle on my back as I rolled to the side to see Lancer with his spear pointing at the exact place where I was just standing. I stood up and lunged at Lancer who charged at me.

I grinned as I teleported right behind him and drove my swords into both of his shoulders. He let out a cry of pain as I gathered the air and pushed him into the wall with the swords pinning him to the wall. "Seems like I won again" I said as I walked up to him and took out the swords.

I summoned some water and began to heal him. "You're good Percy, you think you could beat Chaos at your level?"

"I don't know, Chaos is strong, the original of the primordial and I've only trained for two months" I said as i finished up healing Lancer.

As we were getting ready to leave the Arena a vortex appeared and Nyx stepped out of it. "It is almost time to begin, come with me there is one more thing we must do." As she said that she stepped back into the portal. "Well seems like its about to begin" I said before stepping through the vortex.

**Sorry, that it was kinda short and hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I got a job so I was busy and im usually tired after work. So yah I hope you enjoy the ch and thx for the reviews.**

**Chapter 13**

**3rd POV**

The room was quiet and dark, the only light that was present was dimly shining from the torches of greek fire on the walls. The room had black walls with an obsidian floor. The ceiling was supported by columns made out of marble.

Then in the middle of the room a vortex appeared from which a woman dressed in black stepped out. After a minute a hooded man stepped out of the vortex which closed right after that.

"What do I still have to do Nyx?" asked the man as he followed after Nyx. "You must create your own monsters; Chaos has created her own monsters whose power greatly outstrips any of our own.

"Create monsters"?! Exclaimed the man.

"Yes, using the powers you already have in possession you must create monsters to help you in this war. You can create your own monster using your imagination or you can combine existing monsters. By doing either of these things the monster's strength would increase greatly. I have to go now so use your time well, because it is almost time."

With that Nyx opened up a vortex and stepped through it, vanishing together with the vortex and leaving the man alone.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the existing monsters and see how it goes." The man concentrated and you could see an outline of a monster start to appear. All sorts of elements started to swirl around forming the monster. Hundreds of heads began to form and take shape.

Then the body started to form, huge wings grew from its back and a long bladed tail that could slice through boulders easily.

The man opened his eyes and gasped in shock. "Wow it actually worked" said the man as he walked around the beast, admiring his creation. "Now lets make some adjustments to you. Lets see, you'll have scales as hard as the Nemean Lion's fur and each one of your heads will breath a different element. "Now come to life Elemental Ladon!"

As the man said those words the eyes of each head started to glow in different colors and the dragon's body got a slight golden glow. All the heads looked at the man "Greetings, master" said the dragon in a deep voice.

The man smiled "Please, don't call me master, I don't like all those formalities."

"What shall I call you then?"

"Call me Percy, and your name will be Thorn. Now, I have a task for you. Gather as many monsters as you can and bring them here. If anything happens speak to me telepathically, and I made you undetectable from Chaos's army so you won't be found."

With that Percy opened up a vortex through which the dragon walked through leaving him alone again.

"_Now lets see, what else should I make? I should make something that can always catch its prey. There was that one dog I think that could do that, what was its name again? Oh yeah I think it was Laelaps."_

Percy closed his eyes and began to concentrate again, as before the monster started to appear out of the swirling elements. The monster's body was taking a form of a huge mastiff, and instead of having one head it had three. With fur as dark as night, rippling with muscles it looked powerful.

"This is pretty fun" said Percy to himself as he opened his eyes to see the giant dog in front of him. "Now lets make some adjustments."

"Lets see, I'll improve your tracking skills, increase your strength and speed and make your eyesight as good as a hawks. Now come to life Shadow!"

Shadow's eyes glowed a crimson red before it blinked and moved. "Hello, master" said Shadow as it bowed its heads before Percy. "Please don't call me that, just call me Percy. I really don't like all those formalities."

"As you wish… Percy. What will you have me do?"

"Go down to earth and gather recruits for our army, try gathering the stronger ones, I'm sure you will be able to find them easily with your tracking abilities. If they decline at first tell them I have an offer for them and if they ask who sent you tell them that the primordial of beasts did."

"It will be done" said Shadow.

"And before you leave, let me make it so that you are undetectable from Chaos's forces and one last thing. Gather as much intel as you can on the enemy forces." With that Percy opened a vortex and Shadow leaped through and disappeared.

"Now lets create the last monster." As before the body of the monster started to form. The beast had nine heads and nine tails and its emerald scales shone brightly in the small amount of light that was in the room. Fangs the size swords dripped venom that seemed to melt the very air. Nine pairs of sharp eyes showed intelligence and as each head rose up to their full height several meters in the air they stared down at him

As Percy examined his creation. He thought "Wow, it looks even deadlier than I imagined it. Now time for adjustments, let's make it so that the number of tails always equals the number of heads. Now come to life Nydra!". The beast looked at Percy with all of its heads.

"Greetingsss massster, how can I be of ssservice to you?"

"No need for formalities, you can just call me Percy, and just stay here and when our forces start coming gather them all in this room, I want to have a word with them. Now, I have to do some things before I leave so call me when they arrive."

"As you wish, Percccy." With that Percy opened up a time vortex and stepped through it.

**Line Break/Percy POV**

I watched images flash before me as I walked through time. I watched as the skyscrapers turned into small houses and later into giant forests. The land started to move and I watched it become one. Giant trees started to appear with plants that have become extinct for billion of years. I had finally arrived, to the land before time.

I walked through the strange plants and giant trees as I enjoyed the fresh air that was free of pollution. All I could see where giant trees.

Then I heard a loud roar. "That was faster than I thought it would be" I said before walking towards the direction where the noise came from.

When I reached the clearing I saw quite an amazing view. A group of raptors were taking down an adult Argentinosaurus. I had to admit that I was impressed.

You don't see a group of small dinosaurs taking down the largest land animal everyday. I continued to watch as the jumped on to the giant dinosaur, biting its neck and ripping off chunks of meat from it.

The giant dinosaur let out a cry before swinging its tail and throwing off one of the raptor into a tree, and then fell to the ground before dying from blood loss.

"Good job guys that was impressive!" I said as I walked up to the raptors who were enjoying their meal. As I got closer they stopped eating and looked at me.

"What are you doing here master?" One of them asked, which seemed to be the alpha of the group. He had black stripes over his body like a tiger and was a brownish orange color. His eyes were green with a mix of yellow.

"Oh you don't have to call me master, just call me Percy. I came here to you with an offer that you might like. You see in the future your kind is extinct and I was thinking that if you help me out in this war that we are fighting right now I'll make sure that your kind will survive in the future. I can let you stay too if you want."

The raptor looked at me and then back to the other raptors. "Alright we accept your offer."

"Great, now since you accepted my offer I'll give you my blessing." I reached out my hands as black and purple mist surrounded the raptors. When the mist was gone the raptors appearance had changed a bit.

They were now a bit bigger in size and the color on their bodies changed. The alpha was now black and purple with red eyes that had a black streak in the middle. The beta was similar to the alpha but instead she had black and red coloring, while the rest of the raptors had the same coloring except that their eyes had changes to black and red.

"Now, I'm going to send you to the future to my place and just wait there until the others gather and don't start any fights." With that I opened a golden vortex and the raptor jumped through.

After the vortex closed I walked into the forest looking for the other dinosaurs I came to get.

**Timeskip**

When I came back to my time the room was filled with monsters and all kinds of beasts.

After I sent that group of raptors through I got some Spinosaurus, Utahraptors, T-rex, Giganotosaurus, Allosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus as well as some flying dinosaurs.

As I walked to the center of the room the monsters and the beasts moved out of their way and bowed to me. "No need to bow to me. We primordials don't care about any of that stuff it's only some of the Olympians who make you bow, thinking that they are the most powerful in the world."

The monsters and beast raised their heads back up, however this time they had respect and loyalty in their eyes. "I have gathered you here to help me fight against Chaos; as many of you have seen Chaos has almost Completely destroyed everything and she won't stop there. She will go to other planets and destroy them until there is nothing left but Chaos."

As I gave my speech the monsters got more and more pumped up. After I finished I blessed the rest of them. I increased their physical abilities and intelligence, which will probably help the Minotaur the most. After that, I went to get the rest of my allies.

**Timeskip(Didn't feel like writing how I brought all of them back)**

When I stepped back into the room I had all of Ouranos army which consisted of sky people. They're basically the same as human except they have wings and they have greater physical abilities. In addition I had a group of Ichthyocentaurs, and of course Zoe.

I also managed to bring back Achilles, Bianca, Pan, Luke, Damasen, Bob, small Bob, and I managed to get Levi and Deception.

"Alright guys it is almost time to attack, gather all your weapons and armor and meet me outside in five minutes.

As we stood there outside, I had to say that the army looked deadly but even then it was almost nothing compared to Chaos's. The monsters and beasts had armor on them. The Ladon's had armor on their necks as well as their body. The armor was black and made from pribsidian which Tartarus gave to us.

He said that it was the least he could do since he was to weak to help as fight as well as the rest of the primordials.

I was wearing light pribsidian armor myself as I held Kronos's scythe in my hands. I turned to my allies and to the whole army. "ARE YOU READY!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"YES!" I got a loud shout back. "THEN LETS TAKE BACK WHAT'S OURS!" With that I opened a giant portal and we rushed through it.

**So that was the chapter, hope you liked it and plz review and leave a suggestion if you have one. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it has been a while, I honestly have no excuse for not posting for like ages. I was just way to lazy lol. Well, somehow I managed to write this chapter and I hope you haven't forgotten what the story is about and thank you all of those who review and honestly I'm impressed that this story did pretty well. I didn't think it would do this good. Also, i was wondering if you wanted me guys to summarize what happened so far in the story since its been awhile and some of you might not remember what happened(lol happened to me, I had to read the story myself). Well I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 14**

**3rd POV**

The gods sat in silence on their thrones, after several years of fighting their power had decreased greatly. If you would compare their current power it would equal to the power of demigod of the big three.

"I guess this is our final battle brother" said Poseidon as he walked up to Hades. "I guess so" replied Hades with a distant look on his face.

"What are you thinking about brother?"

"I'm just wondering what will happen to all the souls after Chaos takes over." Poseidon looked at Hades as he thought about it himself.

"At least I will get to meet Percy again when we go to the void."

Then all of a sudden the throne room shook. "What's happening?!" exclaimed Aphrodite who dropped her makeup. "Honestly, who puts on makeup when you are in the middle of a war" though Poseidon to himself.

"It's Chaos" said Hestia as she got up from her throne.

"She has come to destroy Olympus. Now let us go fight even if it will surely bring us to our deaths." With that the gods brought out their weapons and prepared to fight the armies of Chaos.

_**Outside of Olympus**_

All you could see for miles was the sight of an infinite number of ghouls, scorpions, and bears. In the air were thousands of ghouls who flew around a giant skeletal dragon who glowed with intense raw energy. As it flew by it absorbed the color around it leaving nothing but darkness behind its path.

On top of the dragon sat a beautiful women dressed in all black with stars in her hair and her eyes. It was a sight that would leave you speechless. Her eyes radiated with power and felt like they would burn through your very own soul.

The gods stood at the entrance of Olympus with pale faces as they looked over the army of Chaos. They wouldn't even last five minutes against this, maybe not even a minute.

"This is impossible" said Ares, and that's saying something, since he always looked towards a fight.

"I guess this is the end of the era of the gods" said Apollo with a sad smile on his face.

"I guess I'll write another haiku then."

"Please don't make the situation even more dreadful with your horrible haiku that make ears bleed. I don't want that to be the last thing I remember before I die" said Artemis with an annoyed voice.

"They don't make ears bleed because they're bad, they make ears bleed because my haikus are too amazing for your ears."

"Please, Apollo, everyone knows that your haikus suck" said Athena.

Before anything else could be said a loud roar sounded throughout the field as the ghouls started their advance.

The gods faces turned serious all of a sudden and they gripped their weapons harder.

"Good luck to you all" said Poseidon as he pointed his trident at the closest ghoul and shot a torrent of water at it.

"The other gods joined the battle as they tried to take out as many ghouls as possible. Zeus fired lightning bolts at the ghouls and created storms that would wipe out thousands at full strength but the gods where the weakest they have ever been and it barely had any effect on the giant army.

Artemis and Apollo fired arrows at insane speed but even still the more they killed the more it felt like the number of ghouls increased.

Everything seemed like it was about to end however out of nowhere a golden portal appeared in the middle of the battlefield. everything seemed to have stopped as everyone payed close attention to the mysterious portal that had just appeared.

When they saw who came out of it the jaws of the gods fell to the ground and their eyes seemed to almost pop out.

For they all believed he was dead years ago, except Artemis and her hunters but she never told anyone.

However that was only the tip of the iceberg. What they saw next made them spit out blood and tears come out of their eyes. They just couldn't believe what was happening. Thousands of monsters came through, a bunch of dinosaurs and people that they never thought they would ever see again.

Percy came out of the portal dressed in assassin clothes and two blades on his back while he himself held a scythe which he used to slice a ghoul in half. His hair which used to be black was now had streaks of white in it and his wings, they were the most beautiful thing you probably ever wings were a pure white color which gave of a shine as if it were holy.

"My son is alive" said Poseidon with a smile on his face as tears kept falling from his eyes. Artemis looked at Poseidon and smiled, she knew that Percy was going to come but she didn't believe that they would stand a chance even if he came however now that she saw his army which still came pouring out of the portal she was astonished.

Then she saw someone she thought she would never see, Zoe came running out of the portal with bianca as they started firing dozens of arrows at the ghouls, taking advantage of the confusion.

The monsters and beast ripped the ghouls apart with ease as they tried to counterattack but couldn't even land a hit on the new enemy before them.

However that wasn't even the most terrifying thing that came out of the portal. A huge dragon flew out with who knew how many heads it had. It flew above the ghouls as it breathed ice from one of its heads while gas from another.

The ghouls didn't even have time to react as they instantly froze. The gas spread through the battlefield as it engulfed thousands of ghouls.

Then the huge flying dragon breathed fire at the ground, when the fire came in contact with the gas a huge explosion happened as it completely obliterated the ghouls that were caught.

As the smoke cleared all you could see was a scorched ground with some fires here and there.

"Group up" shouted a voice which belonged to Percy. The monsters and beasts followed his orders which gave the gods an even bigger surprise.

"Come on, we can't let Percy do all the work" said Poseidon as he snapped out of the daze and started to fight his way to Percy.

The other gods snapped out of their dazes as they started following Poseidon through the ocean of ghouls.

Chaos watched as the battle seemed to have turned around all of a sudden, however instead of anger on her face was a brilliant smile which made her look even more stunning.

"You never fail to surprise me Perseus Jackson, however this will be your end" said chaos to herself as she flew her dragon towards Percy.

**Percy POV**

I fought like a demon as I sliced through countless ghouls like butter. I slashed with my scythe cutting multiple ghouls at once as I rolled to the side to avoid a stinger which stabbed at the spot I was just at.

I turned around to find one of the scorpions standing there with its stinger ready to impale me at any moment.

I quickly put away my scythe and took out the two swords from my back as I charged at the huge scorpion. I dodge it tail which it lunged at me and slashed my sword at it, cutting it off cleanly and watching the venom and the blood drip as the scorpion cried out in pain and anger.

I blocked one of its claws with my sword as I stabbed one of it eyes with my other sword. It swung its other claw at me as I blocked it but was still pushed back a few steps from the power of the blow.

The scorpion seemed really angry now as I felt its killing intent increase towards me. However what happened next surprised me. The scorpion gave out a cry and ghouls started to pile on top of the scorpion.

I gripped my swords tighter as I prepared for the worst. As I watched the scene i noticed that the scorpion started to heal and change. Another tail started to grow from the other tail and the scorpion started to slowly increase in size until it had doubled its original size.

Great, I thought to myself now it's an even bigger pain than before. I lunged at it before it had the chance to completely evolve or whatever it was doing. I slashed at it cutting off its claws which started to grow back almost instantly.

I increased my attack speed as I watched it reform. I slashed and stabbed at it but it just kept reforming with the endless amount of ghouls.

Then I remembered that I had my powers to deal with these kind of situations. I wanted to honestly smack myself for forgetting something so important.

I used my powers to slow down time and killed of the ghouls that surround it the scorpion, so that I could stop it from regenerating. Then I used my earth powers and encased it in a earth. then I took my hand and made it into a fist which resulted in having the earth crush the scorpion inside.

I let out a sigh of relief as i felt its life force vanish, which was an ability that I had gained from getting the power over life and death.

I looked around observing the battle as I saw the gods fighting my way towards me. I watched as Nydra was slicing hundreds of ghouls with its tails, which had increased to around fifteen in total. I wondered to myself about how it lost so many of its heads to gain so many tails.

As I kept observing the battle I noticed Chaos flying towards me. My expression instantly turned more serious as I called Thorn mentally, which was possible because of my powers over beasts.

He flew towards me as he shot a beam of gold from one of its head turning any enemy that it hit into gold.

When he got close I jumped onto him and told him to fly towards Chaos he nodded with one of its many heads and flew up into the sky as he headed towards Chaos.

This was going to be one hell of a battle as I flew to the fight of my life.

****

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and if you have any suggestions tell me and I'll see if I can do anything with them and thank you again for staying this far with me. By the way the story is almost over if you haven't noticed and If I won't be too lazy or busy I'll try to post next week or maybe earlier. Until then, bye!**


End file.
